


Спасти мистера Грейвза.

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sitcom, Tattoos, male-makeup
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Эскизы мои и только мои, — буркнул Грейвз, не поднимая головы, в ответ на бряцанье дверного колокольчика. — Да, дорого. Да, больно. Нет, анестезию не применяем. Да, все стерильно. Да, на всю жизнь. Сводить тоже больно. Надписи не бью. Бабочек на пояснице не бью. Да, вот такой я...Персиваль наконец-то удосужился поднять глаза и столкнулся взглядом с парнем, который был уже настолько бледен, словно пришел не в его студию, а куда-нибудь в пыточную.— Мне бы... — выдавил он. — Мне бы роз. (c) Klodwig





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> коллаж от drole, спасибо ей!
> 
> Художник Клодвиг: https://vk.com/klodwig_lichtherz_art

_**— Твоя помощница вызывает у меня желание трогать себя в неприличных местах. У неё татуировка внизу спины, знаешь, что это значит?.. Она любит в попку!** _   
_**— Правда?** _   
_**— Я заметил, что татуировка на копчике — признак склонности к беспорядочным связям.** _   
_**— Ну, не знаю…** _   
_**— У неё ещё и нос проколот!** _   
_**— И что? Это значит, что она любит в нос? (с)** _

_**Какая ловушка сравнится с капканом любви? (с)** _

Грейвз остановился у неприметной калитки. Замок был заперт на ночь, но у Грейвза, разумеется, были ключи.  
Когда-то давно здесь была загородная промзона, за высоким глухим забором до сих пор скрывались фабричные здания, но их уже давно переделали под лофты и офисы. Грейвз неторопливо шел мимо пустых, серо-розовых в лучах рассвета двухэтажных домов, изуродованных блоками сплит-систем. Днем здесь крутилось полно народа, но ранним утром Грейвз был во всем блоке совершенно одинешенек. Наверное, только охрана дремала на посту, лениво посматривая в камеры, но его прекрасно знали и никогда не беспокоили.

Грейвз привычно свернул между двумя домами. Лет тридцать назад здесь были цеха ткацкой фабрики, но теперь в одном здании размещалась типография, а в другом… кто-то еще, Грейвз не слишком хорошо знал соседей, они его мало интересовали.  
Он уперся в тупик, нырнул в незаметную подворотню, обошел двухэтажный кирпичный дом и поднялся по железной гулкой пожарной лестнице сразу на второй этаж. Отпер дверь и щелкнул выключателем: лампы загудели, захлопали одна за другой, включаясь и заливая студию ярким светом. В вольере радостно взвизгнул проснувшийся Якоб.

Именно здесь, в этих глухих закоулках, находилась тату-студия «Фантастические твари и места их обитания» - студия, в которую праздные зеваки не заходили набить бабочку на пояснице, розочку на лодыжке или прицел на жопе. Чтобы найти эту студию, нужно было знать, что ищешь, и потому сюда попадали лишь те, кто готов был искать дорогу и платить за исполнение своих фантазий. Сюда приходил лишь тот, кто целенаправленно искал качество, искал мастера. Искал Грейвза.

Грейвз стащил куртку, машинально повесив ее на странный полуразобранный механизм, который остался еще со времен фабрики и был превращен в вешалку. Грейвз включил кофеварку, вытащил из потрепанного рюкзака записную книжку и открыл на чистой странице. Потом выпустил Якоба из вольера, ласково потрепав между ушами. Якоб совсем по-собачьи тыкался ему в ладонь пирсингованным рылом и, похрюкивая, требовал внимания. До чего умная и отзывчивая зверюга!  
\- Соскучился? – спросил Грейвз, похлопав Якоба по боку, расписанному кельтскими узорами. – Или жрать хочешь?

Якоб радостно всхрюкнул и умчался к кормушке, цокая копытцами по каменному полу. Грейвз достал коробку с его кормом, - они сразу договорились с Тиной, что никакого свинства, грязи и объедков в студии не будет, - потом вспомнил, что Тина просила добавить Якобу в рацион прикорм и дрожжи. Грейвз порылся по коробкам, но кухонькой заведовала Квинни, поэтому Грейвз нашел только несколько бутылок кефира, две коробки с сухими завтраками, почему-то коробку с просроченными противозачаточными и почти пустую пачку сахара.

Грейвз поскреб волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвост, и пожал плечами.  
\- Придется тебе обойтись, приятель, - сообщил он поросенку.  
Якоб, жертва ученичества Тины и обласканный любимчик Квинни, захрюкал в ответ.  
\- Может оно и к лучшему, - ответил Грейвз. – Мы ведь тебя не на убой кормим, дружок… надеюсь.  
Он явственно, глазами души своей, увидел Квинни, с широкой, зловещей улыбкой деловито натачивающую огромный тесак, и фыркнул, потому что это было абсурдно.

Грейвз насыпал поросенку корм, налил себе кофе и устроился перед конторкой Квинни. И только теперь заметил на самом видном месте два тугих пакета, и записку, лежащую поверх: «Мистер Грейвз, ПРИКОРМ ЗДЕСЬ».  
\- Тьфу ты! - буркнул Грейвз.  
Ему было ужасно лениво вставать, но Якоб так жадно и так задорно жрал у него за спиной, чавкая и цокая копытцами, что Грейвз переборол себя и добавил ему по пригоршне из каждого пакета.

Несколько минут он, как зачарованный, наблюдал за радостно закрученным розовым хвостом, который аж дрожал от счастья.  
\- Свинья ты, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Прекрасно тебе живется…  
Он испытывал что-то вроде легкого чувства зависти к той легкой и беззаботной жизни, что была у Якоба. Не то чтобы Грейвз мечтал стать татуированной свинкой, но Якобу, похоже, жилось уж точно лучше, чем ему.

Грейвз забрал блокнот и кофе, и устроился на ступеньках винтовой лестницы. Через огромное окно на весь этаж лился мягкий утренний свет, подсвечивая толстые стеклянные плитки, из которых была сложена стена между рабочей зоной и диванами, где клиенты отдыхали или иногда ждали своей очереди. Грейвз подумал было перебраться на диван, но потом понял, что ему лень двигаться. Сквозь окно он видел, как просыпается и оживает город. По узкой, однополосной трассе все чаще проскальзывали машины, потом быстро проехал серый автобус с огромной белозубой красоткой на борту, Грейвз не успел прочитать, что рекламирует красотка.

Он взглянул на циферблат часов над конторкой и понял, что Тина явится через полчаса, но пока еще эти полчаса одиночества, тишины и спокойствия принадлежали только ему. Грейвз встал, отставив почти нетронутую чашку, достал из-под одного из столов свернутый коврик для йоги, стащил футболку, расстегнул ремень, звякнув бляхой, и верхнюю пуговицу джинсов. Он потянулся всем телом, устроившись напротив окна, - под ногами едва слышно трещал деревянный пол, - и принялся делать привычные асаны из сурья намаскар.

Он только здесь, в своей студии, мог заниматься с самоотдачей, чувствуя удовлетворение и спокойствие. Дома, в его захламленной пыльной берлоге, почему-то ничего не получалось, никакого удовольствия он не испытывал и вообще… наверное дело было в атмосфере этого очень старого и любимого им места. И в мягком чистом свете из окна. И в теплом вытертом дереве на полу. И даже в похрюкивании Якоба, которому было любопытно, чем это занимается человек.  
Грейвз закончил планкой, задержавшись в ней на несколько минут, выпрямился и самодовольно похлопал себя по плоскому животу. Живот тут же отозвался злобным голодным бурчанием, так что хлопать Грейвз прекратил, оделся и принялся пить кофе, листая страницы ежедневника.

Он старался жить по плану. Не всегда это получалось, но Грейвз уже привык составлять каждый вечер и каждое утро списки дел: выполненные дела он зачеркивал, возле тех, что не удались, кратко писал – почему, сам не зная, зачем и для кого он это делает. Но так было… спокойнее, словно он мог контролировать свою жизнь. Словно она не могла снова пойти под откос.

Волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста, упали на глаза, седая прядь защекотала нос. Грейвз поморщился, стащил резинку и перевязал хвост, пригладил волосы ладонью. Он и так, не глядя, знал, что в голове уже полно седины… и ведь не старый еще, сорока нет, а волосы словно присыпаны солью, и виски уже совсем белые.

Грейвз листнул страницу и поморщился, увидев пометку тату-конвента, на котором он обещался быть. Совсем выпало из головы… он прикинул, кого из знакомых может встретить, и обрадовался, вспомнив про Джейка и Катерину, которые наверняка не пропустят такое мероприятие. С этой парочкой не соскучишься… а у него уже давно никого не было. Модель с выставки два месяца назад, а до нее девушка, которой он исправил неудачную татуировку вороны на спине, и еще Клод, но они были под кайфом, так что Грейвз уже толком не помнил, что у них было с Клодом.

Грейвз машинально потеребил браслетики на запястье. Бисерный браслет сплела дочка, - Грейвз носил его, не снимая, - деревянные браслетики как-то самообразовались сами. Грейвз купил парочку, а остальные постепенно накопились, то в подарок, то с конвентов, то еще бог весь как.  
Грейвз пролистнул страницы и наткнулся на неоконченный старый эскиз: давно рисовал, да как-то не сложилось, так и бросил. Грейвз покрутил эскиз, щурясь – дальнозоркость ему особо не мешала, но вот читать и рисовать было неудобно.

Эскиз был слишком… пафосный. Даже странно, с чего ему пришла в голову эта идея, густо замешанная на религиозности и католической символике: четки-розарий, кельтский крест, контур феникса... Грейвз не знал никого из своих знакомых, кто захотел бы себе что-то подобное. Это было одновременно и слишком примитивно, и попросту неуместно для тех стилей, в которых обычно работал Грейвз. Он уже собирался вырвать листок, но дверь на первом этаже заскрипела, зазвенели ключи.

Через минуту Тина, розовая от утренней прохлады, в голубой шапочке, поднялась к нему и молча кивнула. С утра она была не слишком разговорчивой, а Грейвз в принципе не любил лишнюю болтовню.  
\- Кофе? – спросил он.  
Тина угукнула, расстегивая жакет, отошла за стекло и принялась переодеваться. В студии она носила простую синюю футболку с маленьким черным утконосом. Грейвз налил Тине кофе, Якоб радостно бросился в ноги и блаженно заверещал, когда Тина, наклонившись, принялась гладить его по татуированным бокам.

\- Сегодня ты должна закончить тот эскиз с фокусником, - негромко сказал Грейвз.  
Тина кивнула, поглядев на него исподлобья. Грейвз заметил на ее шее фиолетовое пятнышко, что ему сразу объяснило ее сонливость и недружелюбие. Должно быть, у нее появился кто-то, кто не давал ей спать по ночам. Ну… это было ее дело, Грейвза это не касалось.

Он пересчитал записи.  
\- У меня сегодня три человека, - сказал он. – Четвертый под вопросом.  
Тина зевнула, культурно прикрыв рот ладонью, и торопливо отпила кофе, едва не поперхнувшись.  
\- Рубашка с осьминогами? – спросила она.  
\- Утром, - кивнул Грейвз. – После обеда биомех…  
\- Нога? – равнодушно спросила Тина.  
\- Рука и плечо, - возразил Грейвз. – Вечером Гигер. Пока все. Я жду твой эскиз.

Тина молча забрала чашки и спустилась вниз, где была большая удобная раковина. Грейвз порылся в карманах куртки, нашел сигаретную пачку и прикурил. Через несколько минут Тина вернулась и остановилась рядом – Грейвз протянул ей пачку и щелкнул зажигалкой, когда Тина забрала сигарету. Якоб тыкался им в ноги, требуя внимания и общения.

Потом Грейвз затушил сигарету в пепельнице, стоящей на подоконнике, включил дополнительную лампу над своим столом и открыл блокнот с рабочими рисунками. В верхнем ящике нашлись запасные очки, - другую пару он держал дома у кровати, - Грейвз пролистнул страницы, выбирая незаконченные эскизы, нашел биомех, но тут же потерял к нему интерес.

Тина, зажав сигарету в губах, мечтательно смотрела в окно и нервно хрустела пальцами, витая мыслями где-то далеко. Грейвз не стал ее окликать, рабочий день еще не начался, так что она с чистой совестью могла потихоньку просыпаться.

Внизу снова хлопнула дверь, раздался смех, донесся неразборчивый разговор. Квинни, цокая каблуками, поднялась по лестнице, как обычно сияющая и жизнерадостная, бросила сумочку на конторку и первым делом расцеловала Якоба, который чуть из кожи не выпрыгивал, показывая, как он по ней скучал и как он ее неистово любит. Якоб визжал, как ненормальный, Квинни поглаживала его, то и дело чмокая в пятачок и приговаривая, как соскучилась по своему сладенькому толстожопику. Грейвз фыркнул. Тина – тоже. Абернетти застенчиво поздоровался и сразу ушел в чулан, где загремел ведром. Тихое утро растаяло без следа.

Квинни выкладывала из пакета печенье, мурлыкая себе под нос песенку. Тина, докурив, забрала пепельницу и ушла вниз. Абернетти старательно мыл пол. Грейвз рисовал, то и дело поправляя очки. В открытое окно, вместе с воздухом, стремительно теряющим утреннюю свежую сладость, вливался возрастающий городской шум. Квинни включила радио и защелкала клавиатурой ноутбука. Начался новый день.


	2. Chapter 2

Криденс не сразу нашел калитку, которая сливалась с высоким зеленым забором, и едва не заблудился между однотипными домами.   
Ньют постарался подробно описать дорогу, но Ньют никогда не был в этой студии, Тина делала ему татуировки дома, в их маленькой однокомнатной квартирке, на кухне, возле окна.  
\- Делают детей, а татуировки забивают, - сказала однажды Тина.  
\- Забивают скотину, а татуировки наносят, - резко сказала она в следующий раз.  
\- Наносят телесные повреждения, - сказала она потом. - А татуировки - рисуют.  
В общем, Криденс научился говорить об этом расплывчато, чтобы лишний раз Тину не нервировать.

Сначала он надеялся, что Тина возьмется и за его исполосованную шрамами спину, но она оценила предстоящую работу и только головой покачала:  
\- Нет, - с сожалением сказала она. – С таким я не справлюсь, прости. Тебе бы к Грейвзу…  
Она осеклась и виновато поджала губы, наблюдая, как Криденс торопливо натягивает футболку.  
\- Нет, его услуги ты не потянешь, - пробормотала Тина. – Забудь.  
\- Только Ньюту не говори, ладно? – попросил Криденс, запомнив эту странную, мрачную фамилию – мастер Грейвз.

С каждым днем шрамы жгли все сильнее. Криденсу снилось, что они живые и голодные, словно под кожу ему зашили длинных гибких червей, которые копошились и неторопливо жрали его изнутри, словно приемная мать и с того света пыталась его достать. Об этом Криденс не стал говорить даже Ньюту - еще не хватало загреметь в дурку. Он только-только выбрался из одной клетки и не хотел попасть в другую.

Криденс почти во всем избавился от приемной матери: от ее влияния, от страха перед ней, даже от ее памяти. Он стал свободным… во всем, кроме рубцов, которые изуродовали его спину, бедра и руки.   
Грейвз, художник по коже, который умел закрашивать такие следы, стал его идеей-фикс: Криденс попытался разузнать об этом мастере, не обращаясь к Тине, и только убедившись, что к загадочному Грейвзу не попасть просто так, и что его студия, ставшая в каком-то роде культовым местом, практически засекречена, Криденс попросил у Тины адрес.

Она долго молчала, потом медленно покачала головой.  
\- Не дам, - сказала Тина. – Грейвз не занимается благотворительностью, а ты его расценки не потянешь.  
\- Пожалуйста! – взмолился Криденс.   
\- Ну хорошо, скажу я тебе, где нас искать, и что ты будешь делать? – раздраженно спросила Тина. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоит его работа? Он за эскизы берет столько, что тебе и не снилось! Он рассердится за то, что ты его время отнимаешь, и сорвется на меня! Ты этого хочешь?!  
\- Милая, - тихо сказал Ньют, который сидел в углу кухни перед чашкой чая, обняв себя за колени, и слушал их спор. 

Ньют был очень домашний и очень уютный – в розовых пижамных штанах, рыжий и растрепанный, веснушчатый и большегубый. Тина посмотрела на него и сразу успокоилась.  
\- Криденс, я могу посоветовать тебе и других мастеров… они хорошие, - предложила она. – Их ты сможешь себе позволить...  
\- Нет, - тихо и упрямо сказал Криденс. – Я хочу Грейвза.  
Тина пожала плечами.  
\- Прости, но рисковать работой я не стану, - ответила она. – Я с трудом убедила его взять меня в ученицы. Он очень тяжелый человек, второго шанса он не дает.  
\- Я понимаю, - обреченно согласился Криденс.  
Через два дня Ньют, добрый Ньют, который всегда беспокоился за Криденса, позвонил ему и продиктовал адрес. Криденс не стал спрашивать, какими правдами и неправдами Ньют упросил Тину. 

После того, как решетки его клетки истаяли, Криденс полюбил бесцельно шататься по городу. Сначала ему было трудно привыкать к тому, что теперь он сам себе хозяин – может одеваться, как захочет, есть, что захочет, и ходить, где захочет. Приемная мать больше не стояла над ним Немезидой со сладким голосом и жестким кожаным ремнем.   
Криденс часами бродил по улицам, привыкая к тому, что его телефон больше никогда не будет разражаться требовательным звонком, и никто никогда не будет говорить с ним безапелляционным голосом, словно с маленьким недоразвитым мальчиком.

Должно быть, именно эти многочасовые прогулки помогли ему удержаться в рассудке. По крайней мере, когда очередные соседи соболезновали «его утрате», Криденсу больше не хотелось орать до хрипоты и рвать себе горло ногтями с воплями: «Все было совсем не так! Она не была ангелом! Она мучила меня! Она била меня! Она меня терзала! Я был ее беспомощным рабом! Вы ничего! Ничего! Не знаете!».

Он даже начал задумываться над тем, чтобы перевестись на другую специальность. Пока была жива приемная мать, - Криденс не хотел даже мысленно произносить ее имя, - об этом и думать было нечего: она выбрала ему специальность, совершенно не интересуясь его мнением. Впрочем, у него и не было мнения, он был безвольной тряпкой, грязью под ее ногами, плохим, испорченным, нелюбимым, потому что такого как он невозможно любить, о чем она часто ему говорила. 

Но теперь она покоилась в красивой урне на камине, - Криденс с трудом сдерживал желание высыпать пепел в унитаз, - а он задумался о том, чего хочет он сам. Например, уйти с совершенно неинтересной ему специальности соцработника на психологию. Выучиться помогать таким же, как он: тем, кого никто не замечает, тем, кто молча носит в себе боль и страх. Криденс сходу узнавал таких людей, когда встречал. Они все были в чем-то схожи, наверное, и он был таким же, когда приемная мать была жива и мучила его с садистским удовольствием: сутулым и подавленным, с опущенным взглядом и головой, вечно вжатой в плечи. Тем, кто пытается занимать как можно меньше места. Тем, кто мечтает однажды исчезнуть.

Криденс медленно прошел между двумя кирпичными двухэтажными домами. Вечер медленно опускался на город, вдоль улиц горели фонари, но здесь почему-то освещения не было, только редкие окна светились желтыми прямоугольниками, делая сумерки еще гуще.   
Криденс остановился у железной пожарной лестницы и почесал затылок, пытаясь сообразить, куда двигаться дальше. Над его головой что-то звякнуло. Криденс задрал голову и увидел, что прямо над ним, на балкончике, стоит мужчина, вытряхивая пепельницу. Хлопья пепла медленно кружились, опускаясь на землю, словно серый снег.   
Мужчина в темной футболке, с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост, мимолетно посмотрел на Криденса и ушел внутрь.

«Это он, - подумал Криденс, вспомнив, что рассказывала Тина. – Это Грейвз!».  
Криденс пару минут растерянно стоял у лестницы, пытаясь набраться решимости, потом зашагал наверх, стараясь не греметь ступеньками.  
Внутри было тепло и светло. Пахло кофе и ароматическими палочками. Между двумя столами, на полу, сидел розовый поросенок, покрытый татуировками, с пирсингом в ушах и пятачке. Криденс обалдело уставился на поросенка и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним резко пощелкали пальцами.

\- Какого хрена ты тут забыл? – хмуро спросил Грейвз, недружелюбно уставившись на него. – Ты кто такой?  
Криденс жадно рассматривал его, растеряв все заготовленные слова: Грейвз оказался взрослее, чем он представлял, и очень красивый, но такой… мужественной неяркой красотой. У него были густые темные брови, в усталых глазах воспалились прожилки, скулы и подбородок потемнели от щетины. Впрочем, по Грейвзу сразу было видно, что он не самый приятный в общении человек. Наверное, дело было в жесткой складке у рта… или во взгляде, темном, внимательном и недобром.

\- Чего тебе надо? – зло спросил Грейвз, прищурившись.  
\- Сделайте мне татуировку! – выпалил Криденс. – Набейте. Нарисуйте. Пожалуйста.  
Грейвз опешил.  
\- Какую татуировку? – обескуражено спросил он. – Ты откуда вообще свалился?  
\- Пришел, - пожал плечами Криденс. – Я слышал, что если вас найти, вы сделаете татуировку. Я вас нашел. Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно тату!  
Брови Грейвза высоко поднялись, он хмыкнул, поскреб густые волосы, темные, с проседью.

\- Ты записывался у Квинни? - задумчиво сказал он.  
Криденс отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Погоди, ты что, просто с улицы пришел и думаешь, что я все брошу и начну тебе татуху бить? – удивился Грейвз.  
Криденс кивнул. Лицо Грейвза окаменело.  
\- Мальчик, иди туда, откуда пришел, - сказал он. – По-хорошему проваливай, пока я охрану не вызвал. Как ты вообще сюда попал? У тебя пропуска не должно быть.   
\- Но я вас нашел! - с отчаянием проговорил Криденс, не зная, как пояснить, насколько для него важен Грейвз.  
Он так одержимо пытался добраться сюда, что совершенно не подумал о том, как убедит Грейвза. Для того все аргументы Криденса не значили ровным счетом ничего. 

\- И что? – спросил Грейвз. – Нашел и молодец, а теперь проваливай. Запишись через моего администратора… и вообще, что ты собрался набивать?  
Криденс пожал плечами.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, чего хочешь? – догадался Грейвз.   
\- Я… я надеялся, что вы придумаете, - почти шепотом сознался Криденс.  
\- Блядь, да ты просто тратишь мое время! - не выдержал Грейвз. – Что ты мне голову морочишь, мальчик? Мое время стоит дорого, а мои услуги - еще дороже. Так что давай, убирайся, откуда явился.  
Он схватил Криденса за плечо и бесцеремонно вытолкал его на балкончик, чуть не спустив с лестницы.

\- Б-б-бардак, - прошипел себе под нос Грейвз, но Криденс его услышал. – Вваливается как к себе домой не пойми кто, какого хрена вообще?!  
Дверь захлопнулась. Криденс медленно спустился вниз и сел на железную ступеньку лестницы. Его трясло. У Грейвза были очень горячие руки, на плече до сих пор горело эфемерное ощущение его хватки. 

Криденс вдруг заметил между домами припаркованный байк. Он почему-то сразу подумал, что это байк Грейвза - тот выглядел как человек, который не боится ездить быстро. Криденс уселся поудобнее и принялся ждать. Он пожалел, что не захватил теплую куртку, потому что без движения его стало знобить. Впрочем, возможно это было нервное.   
Криденс вскочил и принялся ходить туда-сюда, старательно обходя трещины в асфальте, - он просто не мог заставить себя через них переступать, - потом подошел к мотоциклу поближе и попытался его рассмотреть, но тот стоял в тени, и сначала трогать его Криденс не решился. Но потом осмелел и потрогал приборную панель - байк был холодный, пах бензином и специфическим тонким запахом пластика. Криденс осторожно сжал ладонью ребристую ручку и вздрогнул, когда сзади разъяренно выдохнули.

\- Мальчик, что непонятного в слове «нет»?! – яростно спросил Грейвз, сжимая под мышкой шлем. – Отойди, блядь, от моего байка, ну?!  
Криденс послушно сделал два шага назад. Он инстинктивно чувствовал, что с осатаневшим Грейвзом лучше не иметь дела - тот не только не станет делать татуировку, а, наверное, даже ударить сможет.   
\- Вам наверняка нужны модели, чтобы тренироваться, - тихо проговорил Криденс, который сумел придумать только такой аргумент в свою защиту. – Возьмите меня?  
\- Мне – не нужны модели для тренировок, я и так охуенный мастер, - холодно ответил Грейвз. – У меня и без того тренировок хоть отбавляй… и у меня свинья есть.  
Криденс растерялся. Против свиньи у него аргументов не нашлось.

\- Откуда у тебя вообще адрес? – спросил Грейвз. – Его кому попало не дают, где ты его достал?  
\- У нашего общего друга, - уклончиво ответил Криденс. – Так вы… можно мне записаться к вам?  
\- Мальчик, ты заебал! - рассердился Грейвз. – Ты и сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Я не колю бабочек и надписи, так что иди поищи себе чего попроще!  
Криденс несколько секунд вглядывался в его сердитое, усталое, жесткое лицо. 

\- Мне нужен кто-то особенный, кто сможет сделать особенную вещь, которая изменит всю мою жизнь, - тихо и серьезно проговорил Криденс, потому что больше ему терять было нечего. – Я не могу доверить это кому-то случайному, с улицы. Мне нужен рисунок, который станет частью меня, и сделать его должен профессионал… наставник, который сможет дать совет.  
Он выдохся и замолчал. Грейвз тоже помедлил пару секунд, рассматривая его, потом молча оттеснил Криденса от байка и уехал. 

Криденс остался в темноте и одиночестве, прислушиваясь к реву удаляющегося байка. У него долго звенело в ушах, словно Грейвз не проигнорировал его, как пустое место, а навешал звонких пощечин.


	3. Chapter 3

Бессонница вновь опутала своими сетями. Тихонько тикали часы. За окном светил фонарь, его свет с трудом продирался сквозь ветки, скребущие по стеклам. Грейвз сидел в кровати, подсунув под спину подушку и мрачно нахохлившись, и рассматривал картины, развешанные на противоположной стене. Это были его собственные работы, ранняя графика, еще времен учебы. Они Грейвзу уже до смерти надоели, но лучше так, чем тупо пялиться в стену.

К собственной досаде, Грейвз ощущал себя измотанным, он вроде бы и хотел спать, но уснуть не мог. Мысли крутились по замкнутому кругу: слова этого долбанного мальчишки с горящим взглядом запали в душу. Грейвз уже неделю спал с ними, ел, жил и рисовал, и не мог отвязаться.

Конвент, на котором он планировал развлекаться, прошел серо и скучно. Грейвз задумчиво рассматривал тех, кто приходил делать татуировки, пытаясь понять, что у них за душой, какие у них причины украсить тело рисунком. На памяти Грейвза всего несколько человек за всю его многолетнюю практику руководствовались теми же мотивами, что и странный, взъерошенный мальчик, который практически ввалился в студию вечером, а потом бесследно исчез. Большая часть приходивших руководствовалась порывом, сиюминутным желанием, Грейвз уже столько раз слышал «ой, я нашел картинку в интернете, я хочу так же!». Он принципиально набивал лишь собственные рисунки, но наслушался всякого.

Он не мог забыть, как мальчик поблескивал глазами из-под спутанных черных волос, и как серьезно, почти отчаянно звучал его голос… словно мольба о помощи.  
\- Надумываешь себе, старый идиот, - пробурчал под нос Грейвз.  
Он вздрогнул от звука своего охрипшего голоса и понял, что если еще немного посидит без сна, обнимая подушку в цветастой наволочке и прислушиваясь к назойливому стуку веток, то определенно сойдет с ума.

Грейвз неохотно выбрался из нагретой постели, ежась от прохлады, на цыпочках добрался до приоткрытого окна и захлопнул. Его обсыпало мурашками сверху донизу, зубы выстукивали марш, яйца сжались, кажется, до размеров грецких орешков. Грейвз торопливо натянул мятую черную футболку, вытащив ее из кучи одежды, сваленной на полу у шкафа. Обычно он брезговал надевать одежду, которую носил больше одного дня, но теперь не приходилось выбирать: чистые футболки закончились, а зубы стучали все сильнее, босые ноги обволакивало выстывшим воздухом.

Грейвз вышел в гостиную и включил настольную лампу над журнальным столиком, на котором валялся раскрытый скетчбук для рабочих набросков. Грейвз натянул на нос очки, взял ручку и полистал страницы, склонился над брошенным эскизом и несколько минут бездумно рисовал, пока не понял, что рисует… точнее - кого. Чуть раскосые глаза, черные как грех, нервные подвижные брови, широкий рот. Грейвз выругался, вырвал лист и от души смял его, отшвырнув куда подальше, в недра бардака.

Он вдумчиво листал страницы, пытаясь найти среди своих черновых работ хоть что-то, что отвлекло бы его от слов, которые так и жужжали в голове – о том, что он мог бы изменить к лучшему чью-то несчастливую жизнь. То, что черноглазый мальчик был несчастлив – это было заметно с первого взгляда.  
Грейвз наткнулся на черновые наброски татуировок для парня, который фанател по Гигеру. Самому Грейвзу наброски не понравились, поэтому он перерисовал с нуля, но эскиз остался… Грейвз склонился над ним, позволив своим рукам самим творить, отпустил разум в полет – и громко выругался, звонко стукнувшись лбом о столешницу. Он заснул! Хоть всего на минуточку, но заснул над скетчбуком.

Грейвз поморщился, посмотрел на листок, ожидая увидеть каракули, окончательно испортившие рисунок, и опешил, буквально примерзнув к месту: из сплетения живых механизмов, гибких пульсирующих шлангов и тяжелых ржавых болтов пытался вырваться человек… нет, не человек – андроид. С идеально гладкой кожей лица, рук и торса, а ниже пояса из человекоподобной фигуры торчали оборванные шланги и покореженные пластины.

Увязнувший андроид пытался освободиться, убивая самого себя, завис на напряженных руках, отвоевав себе секунду свободы перед неминуемой гибелью. Но это была его секунда свободы, и он наслаждался ею.  
Грейвз сглотнул. У андроида были острые скулы, которые, казалось, вот-вот прорвут кожу на худом лице. В черных глазах отражались блики. Андроид смотрел на Грейвза с торжеством победителя, ничуть не беспокоясь о своем будущем. Он не улыбался, но был счастлив.  
\- Да будь ты проклят, - выдохнул Грейвз и вырвал еще один лист.

Несколько минут он старательно рисовал узоры из крестиков, треугольников, кружочков и пейсли, пока не понял, что обманывает только себя самого. Чертов мальчишка поселился внутри, словно зараза, словно паразит, разъедал изнутри, будто ядом, своим голосом и своими словами, тем отчаянием, с которым они были сказаны.

Грейвз заметался по гостиной, прикусив палец. Дело было даже не в мальчике, дело было в нем самом. Судьба в лице этого смурного пацана подкинула ему шанс сделать что-то значимое. Что-то… для себя. Многие мастера о таком шансе только мечтают, а он так легкомысленно откинул возможность стать лучше, круче, подняться над своим уровнем.

Грейвз повернулся лицом к необъятному бардаку и попытался найти смятые рисунки, но, предсказуемо, не нашел. Тогда он выдохнул, открыл скетчбук на чистом развороте и принялся рисовать мальчишку по памяти, больше не ограничивая себя, и вот теперь-то осознал, что не помнит в точности, как тот выглядит. Пока не задумывался, мальчик выходил как живой, но теперь в памяти плавали разрозненные фрагменты – большие настороженные черные глаза, худые скулы, острый подбородок…

Грейвз вздохнул и откинулся назад. Потом перегнулся и выключил свет, съежился на диване, то и дело почесываясь от колючих крошек, что так и норовили впиться в ребра. За окнами светлело, Грейвз ворочался, вздыхал и зверел, и к тому моменту, когда окончательно рассвело, он обозлился настолько, что решил найти этого злоебучего мальчишку и удавить его собственными руками – за потерянное самообладание и улетучившийся душевный покой.

Лежать дальше было бесполезно, Грейвз осознал, что не сможет уснуть, да и будильник начнет курлыкать через полтора часа. Он скатился с дивана и поплелся в душ, и там, под теплой водой, его начало смаривать, что было уже совсем некстати. Грейвз перевел дыхание, открутил кран с холодной водой и сунулся под ледяные струи. Он едва не заорал, зато моментально проснулся, сна не осталось ни в одном глазу.

После такой дурацкой, беспокойной и бессмысленно проведенной ночи и день не заладился. Грейвз ухитрился перевернуть чашку с кофе себе на ноги, порезался во время бритья и наступил на огрызок карандаша, когда искал хоть одну пару чистых целых носков.  
Он остановился посреди гостиной, в одном носке, в окровавленной футболке и мокрых липких плавках, вцепился в волосы и злобно взвыл, осознав, что Вселенная ополчилась против него. Вот что бывает, когда игнорируешь знаки судьбы!

И когда он, наконец-то, нашел пару относительно приемлемых носков и переоделся, то понял, что уже опаздывает. Грейвз торопливо запрыгнул в джинсы, подхватил куртку и рюкзак и спустился на парковку, и только там обнаружил, что в сигаретной пачке осталась единственная сломанная сигарета. Пришлось сделать остановку у магазинчика на углу.

Грейвз припарковал байк, быстро купил сигареты и упаковку апельсинового сока, надеясь, что на этом лимит неприятностей исчерпался, и на выходе столкнулся нос к носу с чокнутым стариком, который вечно крутился где-то неподалеку, пророча всем кары небесные и скорый конец света. Грейвз и в лучшие свои дни предпочитал со старикашкой не сталкиваться, тот был, во-первых, вонючий, во-вторых, совершенно сумасшедший, а в-третьих, метко плевался, когда злился, а злился он, похоже, всегда.

\- Очисти душу перед лицом бога нашего Ктулху! – потребовал старик, цепко схватив Грейвза за рукав грязными пальцами, заглядывая ему в лицо пронзительно-голубыми глазами.  
\- А я пастафарианец, - сказал Грейвз, заранее пожалев, что вообще открыл рот и не прошел мимо. – Люблю тушеных осьминогов со спагетти.

Старик предсказуемо плюнул в него, но Грейвз успел увернуться, вырвал руку из цепкой хватки и поскорее ушел, стараясь не прислушиваться к оскорблениям, которые понеслись ему вслед.

Возле его байка стоял мальчик, худой и темноволосый, в футболке с яркими, разноцветными мексиканскими черепушками. У Грейвза даже дыхание перехватило. Мальчишка наклонился, чуть ли не облизывая руль - длинные черные волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, мели по сиденью. Грейвз невольно уставился на упругую задницу, обтянутую узкими штанами.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он, испытывая странную радость от того, что мальчишка наконец-то нашелся.  
Мальчик резко повернулся.  
\- Классная Хонда, мистер! – развязно сообщил он, скаля белые зубы в широкой улыбке. – Покатаешь?  
Грейвз не сумел сдержать разочарованную гримаску. Этот юный латинос был похож на того мальчика только сзади, а так - почти никакого сходства. Вроде и симпатичный, но совершенно не то.

\- Нет, - холодно сказал Грейвз. – Отойди от байка.  
\- Ой-ой-ой, - томно протянул латинос. – А что мы такие сердитые?  
\- Не люблю, когда трогают мои вещи, - обозлился Грейвз.  
\- Может быть, их просто плохо трогали? – негромко спросил юный латинос. – Я бы мог потрогать так, что тебе понравится, папочка… недорого.  
Грейвз отогнал его жестом, нахлобучил шлем и только собирался тронуться, как услышал в свой адрес презрительно брошенное:  
\- Старый пидорас! Импотент! Ничтожество!  
\- Нахуй пошел! – не остался в долгу Грейвз.  
Мальчишку прорвало грязной бранью, но Грейвз не стал дослушивать. Он уже и так понял, что городские сумасшедшие и юные проститутки этого города ополчились против него.

\- Так, идите все сюда! - почти прорычал Грейвз, пнув дверь кабинетика Серафины.  
Она, обычно невозмутимая и спокойная, даже дернулась и посмотрела на него поверх очков с неподдельным удивлением.  
\- Абернетти, ты тоже иди сюда! – прикрикнул Грейвз. – Квинни?!  
Абернетти, очень ушастый и очень стеснительный, замер в углу. Квинни устроилась в кресле, усадив похрюкивающего от счастья Якоба себе на колени, - Грейвз мимолетно подумал, что поросеночек-то уже довольно тяжелый, чтобы так запросто таскать его на руках, - Тина застыла в двери, настороженно сложив руки на груди.

\- И что это значит? – терпеливо спросила Серафина и на всякий случай убрала со стола отчетность, оценив бледный, помятый и взбешенный вид Грейвза. – Что это за демонстрация?  
\- Несколько дней ко мне сюда явился без записи мальчишка лет двадцати, - проговорил Грейвз. – Он хотел сделать татуировку, но даже не знал, что ему нужно. Кто из вас навел его на студию?  
Стало тихо, даже Якоб перестал повизгивать.

\- Я ведь все равно узнаю, так что признавайтесь, - вкрадчиво проговорил Грейвз. – Кто дал ему контакты?  
Он всматривался каждому в лицо, не пропустив даже Серафину. Та насмешливо вскинула бровь. Квинни таращилась с недоумением. Абернетти краснел ушами, но он всегда краснел и, кажется, Грейвза даже боялся, так что это ничего не значило. Тина глядела набычившись, жестко сжав губы, готовая драться до последнего. Грейвз ухмыльнулся.

\- Все ясно, - сказал он. – Короче, мне нужен его телефон.  
Тина растерялась, захлопала глазами.  
\- Телефон Криденса? – проговорила она и покраснела, осознав, что проговорилась, и что все смотрят на нее.  
\- Криденс – это кличка? – уточнил Грейвз.  
\- Криденс – это имя, - неохотно ответила Тина. – Его так зовут. Он… что-то вроде младшего брата моего парня. В общем, все сложно.  
\- Нет, все просто, - возразил Грейвз. – Дай мне его номер, и будем считать, что ты прощена.  
\- Собрание окончено? – терпеливо спросила Серафина, открыв папку с налоговой отчетностью.  
\- Да, всем спасибо, - чопорно кивнул Грейвз. – Тина, задержись.


	4. Chapter 4

Криденс сидел на причале, свесив ноги к воде. Впрочем, до воды было целых два ярда, но ногам все равно стало холодно.   
Криденс задрал голову и даже вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда на лицо шлепнулось что-то сырое, липкое и алое. Это оказалась подмокшая рекламная листовка прошедшего рок-концерта, которую ветер гонял над пирсом, да все никак не мог утопить. Криденс разгладил ее и принялся внимательно читать, но группы были ему незнакомы: кор-панк «Инквизиция» с мировыми хитами «Ведьма, гори!» и «Кара Небесная», группы «Ваха-сорок» и «Холи-присты», а на разогреве группа «Вторые салемцы», гроулинг и католический хор.   
«Интересно, а куда делись первые?» – задумался Криденс. 

Телефон завибрировал в кармане. Криденс вздрогнул, испытав сильнейшее чувство дежавю: он никогда не бывал на этом пирсе, но у него возникло ощущение, что это уже происходило – ветреный солнечный день, оранжевый закат, океан под ногами и звонящий телефон. И приемная мать сейчас скажет своим нежным голоском, не терпящим возражения:  
\- Чтобы через пятнадцать минут ты был дома.  
Ей было наплевать, как далеко он находился. 

Первое время он бежал со всех ног, врываясь домой потный и взъерошенный, но никогда не успевал. Однажды он понял, что торопиться не имеет смысла – она все равно накажет его, и потому шел медленно, цепенея от накатывающего страха. В тот вечер он потерял сознание от боли, а когда очнулся, приемная мать сидела на краю его кровати и задумчиво ерошила ему волосы на затылке, влажные от пота. Он не мог пошевелиться, любое движение вызывало острую боль в исхлестанной спине. А она неторопливо оглаживала кончиками пальцев каждую кровавую ссадину, словно пытаясь запомнить их. У Криденса в глазах то темнело, то выцветало до слепящей белизны, он громко поскуливал, но она не остановилась, пока не перещупала все его раны.   
Криденс с ужасом уставился на телефон и не сразу заставил себя ответить на вызов. 

«Она мертва, - напомнил он себе. – Ты свободен. Это не она».  
\- Да? – осторожно спросил он, прижав телефон к уху.   
\- В общем, так, - произнес смутно знакомый, низкий мужской голос. – Эскиз татуировки будет стоить штуку. Аванс - пятьдесят процентов, никаких кредитов и рассрочек. И сначала мне нужно посмотреть на тебя… оценить фронт работ, тем более что ты и сам не знаешь, что тебе нужно.

Криденс несколько секунд молчал, совершенно ошеломленный этим звонком.   
\- У меня столько нет, - наконец сказал он с горечью. – Извините за беспокойство.   
Во рту стало кисло. Грейвз почему-то не отключался. Криденс тоже взволнованно дышал в трубку, сжимая ее потными пальцами. Он ждал, когда Грейвз скажет, что ему все ясно, и что он сразу понял, что Криденс морочит ему голову, и что он в Криденсе окончательно разочарован. Но Грейвз молчал.  
\- Простите, - тихо сказал Криденс. 

\- Знаешь, пожалуй, я знаю другой способ, которым ты можешь расплатиться, - вдруг сказал Грейвз. – Я пришлю тебе свой домашний адрес сообщением. Жду тебя сегодня вечером.  
Криденс обомлел.  
\- Я… - слабо проговорил он. – Я не могу… я не умею.  
\- А что там уметь? – искренне удивился Грейвз. – В общем, приедешь и сам все увидишь.   
Он отключился, а Криденс вскочил на ноги и даже пошатнулся, когда от икр вверх, до самых бедер, пробежали колючие иголочки.

Криденс не очень хорошо представлял, что ему делать. То есть, он прекрасно понимал, что Грейвз хочет сделать с ним, - и это было странно, на самом деле, зачем такому, как Грейвз, понадобился он? – но плохо представлял, что следует делать в таких ситуациях. Пару раз он напивался на студенческих вечеринках, один раз ему отсосали, другой раз – почти заставили отсосать его, хотя он и сам был не против. На третий раз его чуть не трахнули, после чего Криденс прекратил не только напиваться, но и ходить на вечеринки. Но Грейвз… чего он захочет? Насколько далеко он зайдет? Будет ли это только унизительно и страшно, или еще и больно? Вдруг Грейвз жестокий? Вдруг он тайный извращенец-садист?

Криденс даже остановился, едва не налетев на какую-то тетушку, когда до него вдруг дошло, что он не обязан оплачивать своим телом. Он может проигнорировать сообщение с адресом и никуда не ходить. Может найти мастера попроще, или вообще отказаться от татуировки, носить годами на своем теле шрамы, делая вид, что их нет.  
Криденс подошел к ближайшей зеркальной витрине и внимательно всмотрелся в свое отражение, бледное, растерянное и несчастное. Отросшие волосы, грязные, сально блестящие, лежали на плечах тяжелыми прядями, торчал нос, под глазами залегли синяки. Грейвз должно быть, с ума сошел, если решил с ним переспать. Впрочем, возможно он увидит Криденса и сразу же передумает. 

\- Заходи, - проговорил Грейвз, отступив в сторону.   
Он был уставший и небритый, в расстегнутой джинсовой куртке, должно быть, недавно вернулся домой. Криденс осторожно проскользнул мимо него, стараясь не коснуться, и покрутил головой, присматриваясь. 

Квартира-студия была большая, но чудовищно захламленная, судя по всему, убирались здесь крайне редко, если вообще убирались. Человек, который тут жил, явно проводил дома очень мало времени, а может вообще не считал это место домом, скорее временным убежищем, где можно переночевать. Криденс рассмотрел неприметную тропочку в этом катастрофическом бардаке - тропочка вела, наверное, на кухню.  
Грейвз массировал затылок и едва заметно морщился, наверное, у него болела голова. Он стащил куртку, оставшись в черной футболке, и повесил на выключенную напольную лампу.   
\- Короче, там спальня, - проговорил Грейвз, махнув в сторону. - Там кухня, вон там рабочая зона, не трогай стол и рисунки. Я пошел в душ, а ты осваивайся.  
Криденс кивнул. Грейвз окинул бардак таким удивленным взглядом, словно впервые осознал, в каком свинарнике живет.

Криденс подождал, пока не зашумит вода, и только тогда подошел к подиуму, несколько минут рассматривал разобранную, разворошенную постель. Значит, вот тут его…

На стене, напротив кровати, висели большие рисунки. Криденс заинтересовался и принялся изучать их, пока не спохватился, что его позвали вовсе не оценивать искусство. Он разделся, тщательно сложив одежду стопочкой, сел на краешек жесткого матраса, инстинктивно прикрыв голые бедра подушкой. Вода все шумела. Криденс сунул вспотевшие ладони между бедер и сгорбился, ощутив, что по спине маршируют мурашки. Вот так сидеть и послушно ждать, пока им удосужатся заняться, было некомфортно. На Криденса все сильнее накатывала обреченная тоска, и он понял, что еще чуть-чуть - и сорвется в истерику.

Он вскочил и отправился на звук воды, прилипая босыми ногами к липкому, грязному полу, толкнул дверь ванной и уставился на Грейвза, стоящего в душевой кабинке. Тот запрокинул голову, подставив лицо горячим струям, длинные волосы, темные, но с сединой, налипли на лопатки.   
Криденс нервно облизнул губы и шагнул ближе. Грейвз был худой, но подтянутый, чуть сутулился, но вообще выглядел… хорошо. Лучше, чем Криденс ожидал. Не то, чтобы ему стало от этого легче, но все равно…

Грейвз, ощутив дуновение прохладного воздуха, повернулся к нему, увидел обнаженного Криденса, стоящего на пороге, и уставился на него почти с паникой. Хлопнул по крану и торопливо стер ладонью воду с лица.  
\- Какого хрена?! – спросил Грейвз, отступив на шаг и почти прижимаясь к стене. – Ты совсем, что ли?!  
\- Но вы же сказали… отработать, - растерянно пробормотал Криденс, ощутив, что уши у него начинают полыхать. – Я подумал… я решил…  
Грейвз смотрел на него, как на идиота, и от его взгляда Криденсу очень хотелось провалиться сквозь пол.

\- Решил отработать жопой? – уточнил Грейвз. – Ты серьезно? Ты не стоишь штуку, мальчик.   
\- А что вы тогда от меня хотели? – огрызнулся Криденс, которому было так стыдно, что теперь уже было нечего терять.  
\- Чтобы ты убирал мою квартиру, - прищурившись, сказал Грейвз. – Ты меня вообще слушал? Я же тебе говорил. А если бы мне нужна была шлюха, я бы ее вызвал.   
\- Простите, - пробормотал Криденс, попятившись. – Мне… мне очень жаль.   
\- Ты просто нелепое ходячее недоразумение! – заявил Грейвз.

Он перешагнул бортик душевой кабинки и потянулся к полотенцу. Криденс торопливо снял полотенце и подал Грейвзу, но тот фыркнул и сильно пихнул Криденса рукой в грудь.   
Криденс пошатнулся и успел схватиться за горячую полотенцесушилку, а вот Грейвз схватиться не успел. От толчка коврик под его ногами скользнул по плитке, Грейвза откинуло назад, он взмахнул руками и даже выругаться не успел. Извернулся, чтобы не разбить голову о кафель, и неловко грохнулся на колени. Криденс услышал громкий стук и душераздирающий треск, а в следующую секунду Грейвз заорал и схватился за ногу. 

Синяк на его колене наливался на глазах. Грейвз надрывно стонал и ругался, замолкая только чтобы перевести дыхание. Криденсу ужасно хотелось впасть в панику, но Грейвзу было настолько больно, что он даже не мог стать на ногу, так что панику пришлось отложить.   
Криденс с трудом завернул матерящегося Грейвза в банный халат, найденный в сваленной куче одежды, и натянул ему на ноги бежевые носки, ничего другого под рукой не нашлось. Потом он принялся торопливо одеваться и вызывать такси. Грейвз, бледный от боли, посмотрел на него мутными глазами.

\- Сбегаешь как сука? – прошипел он, неосознанно пытаясь прикоснуться к распухшему синему колену.  
\- Я отвезу вас в травматологию, - пояснил Криденс. – Я вас не оставлю, мистер Грейвз.   
\- Ты мне одни неприятности приносишь! - зло сказал Грейвз, заскрипел зубами, откинув голову назад, и продолжил ругаться, изобретая все новые словесные обороты.   
Синяк стал темно-фиолетовым. Еще один, поменьше, проступил на бедре, которым Грейвз приложился к бортику душевой кабины. На втором колене осталась глубокая ссадина.

В такси Грейвз молчал, кутаясь в банный халат, дрожал и стучал зубами. Криденс ухитрился найти в царящем бардаке черную вязаную шапочку, так что выглядел мистер Грейвз… странно. Водитель такси, молодой пенджабец, посмотрел на них с подозрением, но потом включил громкую индийскую музыку и даже начал подпевать. Криденс почти физически ощущал волны ненависти, которые исходили от Грейвза. Тот смотрел в окно немигающим взглядом, и сжимал зубы так, что проступали желваки. 

Криденс вытащил его из машины практически на руках. Мистер Грейвз сжимал его плечо с такой силой, словно хотел сжать горло и придушить. Наверняка синяки останутся.   
\- Давайте я донесу вас? – предложил Криденс. – Я сильный, я дотащу!  
\- Сам дойду! – прошипел Грейвз, тяжело прыгая на одной ноге.  
Сам он, конечно, не мог и шага сделать, так что Криденс все-таки помог ему добраться до кресла в приемной.

Перед ними было несколько человек: один с разбитым лицом, другой со сломанной рукой, девушка в окровавленной рубашке, и мрачный мужик в безразмерной куртке, который не садился, хотя рядом с ним стояло пустое кресло. Криденс записал мистера Грейвза на прием, тот продиктовал номер страховки и больше не сказал ни слова, мрачно смотрел перед собой, то и дело пытаясь прикоснуться к распухшему колену и отдергивая руку. По его ногам маршировали мурашки, черные волоски стояли дыбом. Грейвз ежился и подрагивал, потом стащил влажную шапочку и попытался расчесать пальцами мокрые волосы, но только растрепал их сильнее, и так посмотрел на Криденса, что тот сжался и на всякий случай отступил на шаг.

Наконец очередь дошла до них, Криденс подставил плечо и помог Грейвзу дохромать до кабинета. Молодой равнодушный врач бегло посмотрел на Грейвза, оценив его вид, потом скользнул взглядом по Криденсу, потерял к нему интерес и уткнулся в записи.  
\- Это вы с бутылкой в заднем проходе? – спросил он, достав из ящика упаковку перчаток.  
\- Нет, - вместо опешившего Грейвза ответил Криденс. – У нас травма ноги.  
Грейвз, кажется, еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать бушевать. 

\- А вы-то кто? – спросил врач, взглянув на Криденса. – Сын?  
Грейвз передернулся.  
\- Друг, - сказал Криденс. – Приятель… знакомый.  
\- Ясно, - сказал врач и ухмыльнулся, многозначительно подвигав бровями.   
Потом он поймал бешеный взгляд Грейвза, перестал улыбаться и кивнул в сторону стола.  
\- Ладно, давайте посмотрим на вашу ногу.

Криденс помог Грейвзу, стучащему зубами, перебраться на стол и отошел в сторону. Грейвз охал и ругался. Врач трогал его колено, нажимая то там, то тут. Грейвз бледнел и громко дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь придерживать расходящийся халат и не светить хреном. Ему сделали укол обезболивающего, вправили сустав и сделали рентген. Наконец злосчастное колено туго перебинтовали, Криденс помог Грейвзу сползти со стола. Грейвза потряхивало от нервов и боли, он больше не отстранялся от рук Криденса, даже прижался к нему, балансируя на одной ноге, как цапля.

\- Господи, я больше не буду таким мудаком, только не надо больше! - простонал Грейвз, когда они, хромая и шатаясь, вышли в приемную. – Я не знаю, что хуже – подвывих колена или сраное Джимми-Джимми-ача-ача, засевшее в голове.   
\- Простите, - виновато проговорил Криденс. – Мне очень жа…  
\- Просто заткнись! – отрезал Грейвз. – Я уже слышать не могу твоего блеянья!   
Криденс захлопнул рот. Грейвз раздраженно отпихнул его, тут же зашатался и судорожно вцепился в рукав, притянув обратно. 

\- Я отвезу вас домой, - предложил огорченный Криденс.  
\- Сам справлюсь! – огрызнулся Грейвз.  
Потом он осекся, осознав, что торчит в больнице, в халате, носках и промокшей насквозь шапочке, без мобильного телефона, без наличности, даже без ботинок. Криденс молча ждал его решения, так что Грейвз обреченно выдохнул и снова вцепился в его плечо.  
\- Хорошо, - мрачно сказал он. – Отвезешь меня домой и после этого исчезнешь навсегда, чтобы я тебя больше никогда не видел.  
Криденс кивнул и потащил мистера Грейвза на улицу, где стояли свободные машины такси.


	5. Chapter 5

Колено болело. Грейвз снова не мог уснуть, осторожно ворочаясь в постели и скрипя зубами. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове унизительные воспоминания – о том, как совершенно нелепо упал в ванной, и о том, как мальчишка, вдвое младше, практически таскал его на себе, и о том, в каком идиотском виде он попал в больницу. То, что произошло, походило на какой-то дурацкий ситком, Грейвз не мог поверить, что это случилось с ним, хотя колено болело все сильнее.

Когда Криденс дотащил его до квартиры, Грейвз остановился на пороге, выпустил плечо Криденса и повернулся.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, конечно, - проговорил он, мысленно закончив «но если бы не ты и твои идиотские шутки, ничего этого бы и не случилось». – А теперь будь любезен, исчезни из моей жизни.  
\- Мне так жаль, мистер Грейвз! – выпалил Криденс.

Грейвз захлопнул дверь перед его носом и попытался доковылять до кухни. Желудок скрутило голодной судорогой, колено ныло, по голым ногам мело сквозняком. Волосы спутались в колтуны.

Он с трудом сделал два шага и едва не упал, и лишь тогда с ужасом осознал, что временно стал практически недееспособным. Про байк можно забыть. Да и тачку с больной ногой он водить не сможет. Хорошо хоть работать можно, сидя на стульчике, но как он будет ездить на работу? И дома полный пиздец, того и гляди за что-нибудь зацепишься… Грейвз привалился боком к стене и застонал от бессилия.

В дверь тихонько поскреблись, потом деликатно постучали и снова заскребли. Грейвз окончательно озверел. Он повернулся, кое-как дохромал обратно, распахнул дверь и рявкнул:  
\- Что еще?! Добить меня решил?!  
Криденс отшатнулся и посмотрел так виновато и испуганно, что Грейвз чуточку успокоился.  
\- Вот, - тихо сказал Криденс и протянул ему пакет и какую-то бумажку.  
Грейвз забрал бумажку и понял, что держит рецепт. В пакете оказались лекарства, бинты и мазь.  
Криденс глядел на него исподлобья, очень настороженно, словно был готов в любой момент пуститься наутек.

\- Так, погоди-ка, - проговорил Грейвз. – Подожди минутку.  
Он отодвинулся, дотянулся до куртки и принялся торопливо рыться в карманах. Криденс попытался перешагнуть порог и за это чуть не получил дверью в лоб.  
\- Не двигайся! – приказал Грейвз. – Я тебя к себе не приглашаю. Ты мне сплошные неприятности приносишь, так что стой там и даже не вздумай близко подходить!  
Криденс замер, потом попятился. Он тихо, обиженно дышал, но помалкивал. Грейвз протянул ему пять смятых купюр.  
\- Вот, - твердо сказал он. – Держи.  
\- Что это? – удивленно спросил Криденс.  
\- Это деньги, идиот, - сказал Грейвз. – За лекарства и помощь. Теперь забирай и выметайся.  
Криденс явно разрывался между оскорбленной гордостью и разумной меркантильностью. Грейвз подозревал, что деньги ему очень нужны, но брать их Криденсу заметно не хотелось. Стоять на пороге, держа ногу на весу, как цапля, было неуютно, так что Грейвз впихнул ему в руку деньги и с чистой совестью захлопнул дверь, оставив Криденса на лестничной площадке.

И только теперь, глубокой ночью, до Грейвза дошло, что ему потребуется терпеливый надежный человек, который будет возить его на работу и домой. Больному колену требовался покой. Даже до магазина на углу дойти целая проблема, сигарет не купить, молоко закончилось, шампуня осталось на донышке…  
Грейвз сел и нашарил в подушках мобильный телефон. Он был готов к тому, что Криденс больше не захочет с ним разговаривать, но тот ответил после третьего длинного гудка.

\- Да? – хрипло спросил Криденс.  
\- У тебя ведь есть права? – уточнил Грейвз.  
\- Конечно, - растерянно ответил Криденс. – А что?  
\- Утром я жду тебя, - сказал Грейвз. – Приедешь к семи, и не опаздывай.  
\- Зачем? – ошеломленно спросил Криденс.  
\- Отвезешь меня на работу, - терпеливо пояснил Грейвз. – Считай это отработкой моих услуг.  
Он ждал возражений, но Криденс молчал.

\- Все ясно? – на всякий случай спросил Грейвз.  
\- Да, - послушно ответил Криденс.  
Грейвз отключился, отбросил телефон и сполз в подушки, накрывшись покрывалом с головой.  
Этот долгий кошмарный день наконец-то закончился. Грейвз надеялся, что больше ничего ужасного не случится – потолок не рухнет ему на голову, подушки не попробуют его задушить, не начнется пожар или наводнение. Для Грейвза и так было более чем достаточно потрясений. Давно уже с ним не случалось настолько паршивых дней.

Он с трудом повернулся на бок, подсунув под забинтованное колено подушку, и попытался заснуть. И, конечно, стоило ему закрыть глаза, как в дверь принялись трезвонить. Грейвз выругался, скатился с кровати и заорал, наступив на больную ногу.

Он похромал к двери, ругаясь, на чем свет стоит, распахнул дверь и зверем уставился на бледного и сонного Криденса.  
\- Какого хера тебе снова надо? – взвыл Грейвз.  
Криденс тут же уставился себе под ноги и покраснел. Грейвз осознал, что позабыл одеться.  
\- Вы же сказали приехать к вам утром, - пробормотал Криденс, изучая пол.  
Грейвз обернулся и с удивлением увидел, что на циферблате ровно семь часов.  
\- Заходи, - мрачно буркнул он.

Криденс терпеливо ждал, пока Грейвз оденется, и даже не предложил свою помощь, словно догадался, что получит в лоб, если попробует открыть рот. Наконец Грейвз кое-как влез в джинсы и накинул куртку. Криденс подставил ему плечо и осторожно повел вниз, на подземную парковку.  
Грейвз с сожалением посмотрел на байк, накрытый чехлом, похлопал по рулю и вздохнул.  
\- Не сегодня, приятель, - прошептал он. – И теперь уже нескоро, прости.  
Криденс покосился на него удивленно, но промолчал. Грейвз отдал ему ключи от Фольксвагена, которым почти не пользовался.

Криденс помог ему забраться на заднее сиденье и сел за руль. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Криденс тупо смотрел на приборную доску, Грейвз дышал ртом, пытаясь переждать пульсирующую боль в потревоженном колене.  
\- Ну? – наконец спросил он, потеряв терпение. – Долго еще будешь гипнотизировать руль? Это не гугл-кар, сам собой он не едет.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Криденс. – А куда ехать?  
Грейвз выругался, сказал адрес и откинулся назад. Криденс завел машину и выехал на почти пустую трассу.

Грейвз не мешал ему, он копался в рюкзаке, проверяя, что ничего не забыл. Криденс включил радио, но тут же выключил, услышав задорный ремикс индийской песенки. Грейвз даже успел подремать, пока Криденс послушно следовал по маршруту, подчиняясь женскому голосу.  
Заезжать пришлось через центральный вход, и конечно, к Криденсу прицепились.

\- Это мой водитель, - хмуро сказал Грейвз, опустив стекло.  
\- Пропуск ему оформите, - попросил молоденький лопоухий охранник, который, судя по восторженному взгляду, Грейвза хорошо знал.  
\- Разберусь, - буркнул Грейвз.  
Криденс помалкивал, хотя уши у него горели и сидел он неестественно ровно.

Грейвз привычно остановился у пожарной лестницы, задрал голову и с ужасом представил, как будет карабкаться наверх.  
\- А другого входа нет? – спросил Криденс у него за спиной, который, должно быть, тоже представил, как будет затаскивать Грейвза наверх, и, судя по кислому голосу, эта перспектива его не порадовала.  
\- Есть, - ответил Грейвз.  
Он поковылял к главному входу, стараясь обходиться без помощи Криденса, и тут же споткнулся на ровном месте, да так, что чуть не полетел носом вперед. Криденс подхватил его и молча подставил плечо.

В свою студию Грейвз ввалился в самом паршивом настроении. Криденс помог ему подняться по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж и усадил взопревшего от бессильной ярости, боли и напряжения Грейвза на диванчик.  
\- Кофеварка – там, - отрывисто сказал Грейвз. – Сделай мне кофе. Без сахара. С молоком.  
Криденс кивнул и отошел, а через несколько минут вернулся с чашкой. Грейвз пытался пристроить колено поудобнее, но прикасаться к ноге было больно до зубовного скрежета.

\- А мне можно кофе? – спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Грейвз. – Сейчас придет Тина, и ты сможешь уйти. Вечером вернешься.  
Криденс побледнел.  
\- Жажду увидеть выражение ее лица, - ядовито проговорил Грейвз, заметив его смущение. – Должно быть, она будет счастлива узнать, что ты меня едва не угробил.  
\- Пожалуйста, не делайте ничего Тине! – взмолился Криденс. – Она так ценит работу у вас… пожалуйста, она ведь не виновата!  
Грейвз даже растерялся. Он не ожидал от тихого, молчаливого Криденса такого горячего проявления чувств. В Криденсе снова проглянул тот одержимый мальчик, который почти требовал, чтобы Грейвз сделал ему татуировку.

\- Я подумаю, - ответил он, чтобы закрыть тему, хотя вовсе не собирался обижать Тину.  
В том, что он так глупо повредил колено, даже вины Криденса не было, и в глубине души Грейвз отдавал себе в этом отчет.  
Он с трудом встал, дохромал до своего стола и полистал раскрытый ежедневник. Стоять было больно, сидеть, впрочем, тоже. Грейвз с сожалением зачеркнул всех клиентов, записанных на вечер - вряд ли он столько продержится. Он несколько минут черкал, перекраивая рабочую неделю, а когда обернулся, то увидел, что Криденс спит, ссутулившись и прислонившись к спинке дивана.

Грейвз наконец-то рассмотрел лиловые синяки под глазами, прикрытые густыми длинными ресницами, и острые скулы на осунувшемся лице, и ощутил, что краснеет от стыда, хотя уже думал, что разучился краснеть. Парнишка, должно быть, практически не спал, чтобы успеть приехать рано утром. Пожлобиться ему на кофе – это был такой мудачизм, что Грейвз стал сам себе противен. Характер у него был тяжелый, и он это о себе прекрасно знал - но то, как он себя вел с Криденсом, плохим характером не оправдывалось. Мальчик не заслужил такого обращения, несмотря на все свои странности.

Грейвз вздохнул и поковылял к конторке Квинни, вспомнив, что где-то там лежал плед. Криденс крепко спал и не проснулся даже, когда Якоб, выпущенный из вольера, вопросительно хрюкнул и потерся пятачком о его ногу. Грейвз с трудом усадил поросенка на диван, тот моментально сунулся спящему Криденсу под руку, прижался, с удобством устроившись мордой на его коленях. Криденс сонно вздохнул, поерзал и заснул еще крепче. Грейвз накинул на него плед и осторожно подсунул под голову подушечку.

Он не стал включать радио, чтобы не будить Криденса, с трудом ухромал за ширму и принялся переоборудовать рабочее место – подвинул поближе стул и положил на него мягкую подушечку. Колено ныло тупой болью.  
Грейвз вернулся к чилауту, сделал себе кофе и устроился в мягком кресле, рассматривая Криденса. Тот уполз куда-то в недра пледа, только торчала темноволосая макушка, а с другого края высовывались кеды. Где-то под пледом сладко посапывал пригревшийся Якоб.

Внизу хлопнула дверь, Тина взбежала по лестнице и остановилась, словно налетев на стену. Грейвза она не заметила, прошла на цыпочках к дивану и потянула руку к черным волосам.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - попросил Грейвз шепотом.  
Тина подпрыгнула от неожиданности, резко повернулась к нему и схватилась за сердце, тяжело дыша.

\- Кто это?! – прошипела она, тыча пальцем в сторону дивана.  
\- Криденс, - вполголоса ответил Грейвз.  
\- А что он тут делает? – шепотом удивилась Тина, выронив шапочку.  
\- Спит, - пожав плечами, ответил Грейвз.  
Тина несколько секунд смотрела на него весьма странно, наклонилась, подобрала шапку и принялась заваривать себе чай.

\- Неужели вы взяли его? – спросила она. – А запись не поедет? На сегодня все плотно расписано.  
Грейвз сразу не понял о чем она и даже успел смутиться.  
\- Он не клиент, - пояснил Грейвз. – Не сегодня, по крайней мере.  
Тина кивнула, рассматривая его с подозрением, Грейвз с трудом встал и похромал за ширму.  
\- А с вами-то что? – удивленно прошипела Тина.  
\- Колено, - коротко ответил Грейвз.

\- А кто это спит? – удивился Абернетти, заглянув к нему и, как обычно, краснея. – Мистер Грейвз, у нас там какой-то бродяга на диване!  
\- Я в курсе, - кивнул Грейвз, к которому уже пришел первый утренний клиент и тоже первым делом спросил о том, кто спит на диване. – Это не бродяга, это… мой знакомый. Пусть спит.  
Абернетти постоял на пороге, - у него был очень удивленный и растерянный вид, - и ушел, тихонько задвинув ширму

\- Мистер Грейвз, наш Якоб пропал! – взволнованно проговорила Квинни, едва не свернув ширму. – А на диване кто-то спит!  
Грейвз ощутил, что тихо сатанеет. У него болела нога, татуха, которую он делал, ему самому не нравилась, а бесконечные расспросы начали вызывать ненависть. Грейвзу хотелось курить, спать, пожрать и закинуться обезболивающим, а не чтобы его долбали расспросами.

\- Да знаю я! – рявкнул он, прервавшись на секунду, и тут же осекся и зашептал, вспомнив, что громко кричать нельзя. – Там спит Криденс, я в курсе, Якоб дрыхнет с ним, все в порядке… и хватит приставать ко мне со всякой ерундой!  
Квинни даже отпрыгнула, когда он начал рычать, но тут же выпрямилась и гордо вздернула голову, покрывшись возмущенным румянцем.

\- Босс, дать тампон? – спросила она холодно.  
\- Какой еще тампон? – спросил Грейвз, стараясь говорить тихо и спокойно, хотя у него так и задергалась жилка на щеке.  
\- Течь заткнуть, - сладко проговорила Квинни. – А то ядом брызжет.  
Грейвз поперхнулся.  
\- Я вообще-то просто спросила, - завелась Квинни. – Якоб пропал, конечно, я буду переживать! Нечего на меня рявкать! Ведете себя… как баба в месячные! Держите себя в руках!

Грейвз прищурился. Квинни самодовольно задрала нос, решив, что уела его.  
\- Знаешь что, детка, еще одна шуточка на тему гендерных особенностей - накачаю тебя снотворным и сделаю шовинистическую татуировку на лбу, - пригрозил Грейвз.

Квинни от возмущения даже начала хватать воздух ртом. Она, конечно, понимала, что он шутит, - Грейвз ее любил, и она его любила, и обычно они прекрасно ладили, - но все равно возмутилась.

\- И Тина мне поможет, - сладко проговорил Грейвз. – Уж поверь.  
Квинни громко фыркнула, повернулась и ушла, цокая каблуками. Грейвз усмехнулся.


	6. Chapter 6

Криденс проснулся от тихого ласкового смеха. Он с трудом поднял голову, потер ноющую шею и растерянно замер, совершенно не понимая, где находится.  
Очень красивая блондинка, кудрявенькая, в длинном платье, разговаривала по телефону, называя кого-то «мой милый» и «сладенький». Маленький ушастый парень, чуть-чуть старше Криденса, старательно перебирал и сортировал флаконы с краской. Тина стояла к Криденсу спиной и потягивалась, заложив руки за голову.

Криденс пошевелился и чуть не закричал, когда у него под боком заворочалось что-то теплое и розовое. Из-под пледа выглянул сонный пятачок поросенка. Криденс тут же вспомнил, где находится, и моментально вскочил на ноги. Его зашатало от слабости, в глазах потемнело, так что ему пришлось поспешно схватиться за спинку дивана, чтобы устоять на ногах.

\- О, сладенький, ты проснулся! – обрадовалась блондинка. – Ты так хорошо спал, мой драгоценный!  
Криденс смутился. Он не привык сталкиваться с таким дружелюбием и не знал, что следует ответить.  
\- Такой хорошенький, такой миленький, - проворковала блондинка. – Так бы и съела.  
Криденс окончательно смутился, не зная, что и думать. Блондинка прошла мимо него, дружелюбно потрепав по плечу, села на диван и принялась целовать разомлевшего поросенка в уши. Тот блаженно повизгивал и пытался потереться о ее лицо.

\- Проснулся? – спросила Тина, остановившись возле Криденса. – Будешь кофе?  
Он кивнул.  
\- А сколько времени – спросил он, щурясь от солнечного света, бьющего в лицо.  
\- Время обеда, - томно сказал блондинка, не прекращая ласкать поросенка. – Любишь сэндвичи с тунцом?  
Криденс не успел ответить, желудок голодно заурчал. Криденс покраснел.  
\- Любит, - усмехнулась Тина. – Он все любит.  
\- А где… мистер Грейвз? – хриплым шепотом спросил Криденс.  
\- Работает, в отличие от этих бездельников, - донесся голос из дальнего угла, где была рабочая зона, отгороженная ширмой.  
Криденс дернулся. Тина смотрела на него устало, блондинка – с хищным интересом.  
\- Мне, наверное, пора, - неуверенно проговорил Криденс.

На занятия он уже опоздал, но ему было не по себе. Он знал только Тину, а она не выглядела довольной его присутствием. Криденс вспомнил, что мистер Грейвз обещал устроить ей неприятности и даже побледнел. Он умоляюще посмотрел на Тину, надеясь, что она не злится на него, но Тина только удивленно вздернула бровь. Блондинка встала, одернув синее платье, и протянула Криденсу руку.

\- Квинни, - сообщила она. – А о тебе и твоих подвигах я уже знаю, милый.  
\- Каких подвигах? – тупо спросил Криденс, машинально пожав ее ладошку.  
\- Ну как же… ты спас нашего мистера Грейвза, - удивленно сказал Квинни. – Проявил себя героем! А мы очень ценим нашего Грейвза!  
Из-за ширмы донесся недоверчивый смешок.  
\- Нет, я… - начал было Криденс, но потом замолчал, догадавшись, что Грейвз не стал рассказывать в подробностях, что с ним случилось.  
\- Я пойду, - наконец сказал он. – Спасибо, но мне пора…  
\- Нет, никуда ты не пойдешь, - сообщил Грейвз, появившись из-за ширмы.  
Он был в тонких нитриловых перчатках, покрытых краской и кровью, и сильно припадал на больную ногу.

\- Ты подождешь, пока я закончу, а потом отвезешь меня домой, - сказал Грейвз с такой уверенностью, словно даже мысли не допускал, что Криденс может отказаться.  
Криденс пожал плечами. Грейвз поморщился, сдул с носа упавшую седую прядь и ухромал обратно.  
Криденс заметил, что Тина внимательно смотрит на него, и поспешно опустил глаза, чтобы не выдать себя. Между ним и Грейвзом ничего не было, кроме постыдного недоразумения, но Тина так задумчиво его рассматривала, словно подумала что-то нехорошее.

Квинни поманила его к себе, поставила на конторку тарелку с сэндвичами и подвинула чашку с кофе. Тина села рядом с Криденсом, ушастый молодой человек, тщательно вымыв руки, сел с другой стороны от Квинни. Поросенок бродил в ногах и повизгивал, выпрашивая кусочки. Криденс то и дело виновато поглядывал на Тину.

\- Господи, ну может хватит? – не выдержала она, поймав в очередной раз его испуганный взгляд. – Я не сержусь на тебя, Криденс. Выдохни уже.  
\- Мне так жаль, - пробормотал Криденс. – Я не хотел впутывать тебя в неприятности…  
\- Да никуда ты не впутал, - сухо ответила Тина. – Это ведь не ты выбил Грейвзу колено?  
Криденс отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Вот и успокойся, - ответила Тина. – Раз уж ты смог сюда пробраться, то теперь наслаждайся нашей компанией!

Она откусила большой кусок сэндвича и дернулась, когда Квинни протянула руку и стерла пятнышко соуса с ее носа.  
\- Свинка, - сказал Квинни, усмехнувшись.  
\- Сама, - фыркнула Тина.  
Квинни показала ей язык, ничуть не обидевшись. Она неохотно цепляла вилкой салат, запивая его йогуртом, зато Тина уминала сэндвичи, совершенно не стесняясь.  
\- Милая, хорошая фигура сама себя не сделает, - поддела Квинни. – Ты бы осторожней.  
Тина на секунду перестала жевать, посмотрела на нее и демонстративно откусила большой кусок. Квинни закатила глаза. Криденс смотрел то на одну, то на другую, не понимая, как расценивать это маленькое противостояние.

\- Криденс, это моя младшая сестра, - пояснила Тина, заметив его недоуменный взгляд. – Не обращай внимания, она всегда такая.  
\- Какая «такая»? – вкрадчиво спросила Квинни.  
\- Дурочка, - сладко ответила Тина.  
Квинни возмущенно охнула и легонько шлепнула ее пластиковой вилкой по ладони. Тина ухмыльнулась. Ушастый парень жевал тунца и читал что-то в мобильном, не обращая никакого внимания на их маленькую ссору, наверное, он к таким сценками уже привык.

Грейвз вышел из-за ширмы через полчаса.  
\- Займись клиентом, - приказал он Тине. – А я свою работу закончил.  
Та моментально встала и ушла за ширму. Грейвз с трудом опустился на диван и задумчиво уставился на Квинни.  
\- Милый, хотите кофе? – спросила она.  
\- Я хочу трость, - признался Грейвз. - Мне уже надоело ковылять, как подбитая ворона.  
Квинни подумала.  
\- У меня есть знакомый, у которого есть приятель, - задумчиво сказала она. – Кажется, его подружка держала магазинчик...  
Грейвз помассировал переносицу.  
\- Мне все равно, - сказал он. – Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
\- Я достану вам трость, - пообещала Квинни. – К вечеру.  
Грейвз улыбнулся ей и устало откинулся назад, уложив затылок на спинку дивана.

\- Милый, вам нужно поесть, - сказала Квинни.  
\- Потом, - рассеяно ответил Грейвз и посмотрел на Криденса. – Поехали.  
Криденс кивнул, торопливо утер губы салфеткой и встал. Грейвз тоже попытался встать с низкого дивана, охнул, пошатнулся и чуть не упал обратно. Криденс тут же поспешил ему на помощь - подставил плечо и повел Грейвза к лестнице. Грейвз помрачнел, но вцепился в него и принялся, глухо постанывая, спускаться.

Криденс заметил, что в студии Грейвз был совсем не замкнутый, не хмурый и не грубый, каким Криденс уже привык его видеть. Грейвз никого не обижал, говорил с Квинни ласково и дружелюбно, у него даже лицо было совсем другое – мягкое, озаренное внутренним светом. А спустившись вниз и устроившись на заднем сиденье черного Фольксвагена Грейвз снова превратился в неласкового мудака. Он отодвинулся подальше, запахнулся в куртку и с шипением гладил колено поверх бинтов.

\- Умеешь делать уколы? – спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, не пробовал, - признался Криденс. – А что?  
Грейвз взглянул на него хмуро и буркнул себе под нос что-то про бесполезность. Криденс сжал губы, уговаривая себя не обижаться - у Грейвза болела нога, наверное, поэтому он был таким хамом. Любой будет вести себя некультурно, когда ему плохо и больно, а Грейвз, вдобавок, явно был из тех, кто не выносит собственной слабости.

\- А где твоя машина? – спросил Грейвз, когда Криденс загнал тачку на парковку.  
\- Какая машина? – удивился Криденс.  
Грейвз уставился на него с недоумением. Всю дорогу они молчали: Грейвз тяжело дышал и тер колено, Криденс боялся даже смотреть в его сторону. Ему было и жалко Грейвза, но и страшно попасть тому под горячую руку.  
\- У тебя нет тачки? – спросил Грейвз почти растерянно. – А как ты сюда добрался?  
\- Так на автобусе же, - так же растерянно ответил Криденс.  
Грейвз несколько секунд смотрел на него странно, потом провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Во сколько ты вообще встал? - спросил он наконец.  
\- Я и не ложился, - признался Криденс. – Мне надо было сделать домашнее задание, а потом я поехал к вам.  
Грейвз всматривался в его лицо, потом вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Криденс повернулся к нему.  
\- Наверху, - пояснил Грейвз. – Кстати… как ты относишься к китайской кухне?  
\- Не пробовал, - сознался Криденс.  
Грейвз уставился на него с откровенным недоумением.  
\- Откуда ты свалился, мальчик? – спросил он. – С Луны?  
Криденс пожал плечами.

До самой входной двери Грейвз молчал и скрипел зубами, героически преодолев несколько ступенек. Криденс дотащил его до лифта, но понял, что мистер Грейвз держится исключительно на упрямстве, тот побледнел и пошатывался. Грейвз все пытался поджать ногу, и это, наверное, было немного смешно, но Криденсу как раз смешно не было. Ему самому стало нехорошо от того, что рядом с ним страдает человек.

\- Обнимите меня за шею, - попросил он.  
Грейвз посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.  
\- Ты снова с ума сходишь? – спросил он раздраженно. – Нашел время!  
\- Да нет же! – возразил Криденс.  
Он примерился и поднял Грейвза на руки. Тот ахнул и принялся ругаться, судорожно вцепившись Криденсу в плечо, больно зацепив пальцами волосы. Он оказался очень тяжелым, несмотря на худобу, Криденс едва не выронил его, когда мистер Грейвз строптиво брыкнулся, но тот, к счастью, сообразил, что его могут уронить спиной на жесткий пол, так что моментально перестал крутиться и ухватился за Криденса мертвой хваткой.

\- Что ты за придурок? – прошипел Грейвз. – Ты все-таки не теряешь надежду меня угробить?!  
Криденс, пыхтя от натуги, донес его до двери и опустил на ноги у порога. Грейвз достал ключи из кармана, открыл дверь и довольно резво поковылял в сторону кухни, должно быть испугавшись, что Криденс снова решит носить его на руках.

\- Короче, я заказываю ужин на свое усмотрение, - сообщил Грейвз, пока вспотевший Криденс пытался расчистить себе место на стуле.  
Потом Грейвз направился в душ, но замер на пороге, с тоской рассматривая высокий бортик. Криденс понял, что мистеру Грейвзу страшно, он боялся снова упасть и ушибиться.  
\- Хотите, я поставлю вам туда табуреточку? – предложил Криденс, увидев в углу маленький стульчик.  
Грейвз, кажется, собирался выругаться, но передумал и молча кивнул.

Он медленно, неохотно раздевался, не смущаясь чужого присутствия, хотя с таким телом, подтянутым и сильным, ему и нечего было стесняться. Наконец он выпрямился и попытался перебраться через бортик.  
\- Странно, что у вас нет татуировок, - брякнул Криденс, помогая ему переступить. – Я думал, что у всех мастеров они есть…  
\- У меня есть татуировки, - буркнул Грейвз.  
Криденс внимательно осмотрел его сверху донизу, от горла до длинных мускулистых ног. Он старался не пялиться на член и задницу, но все-таки невольно задержался взглядом и покраснел.

\- Они невидимые? – спросил он, стараясь отвлечься.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Грейвз, непонятно, то ли шутил, то ли издевался.  
Он опустился на табуреточку и принялся разматывать бинт. Присвистнул, увидев огромный черно-синий синяк, и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Тебе придется мне помочь, - сказал он хмуро. – Я сам себя уколоть не смогу.  
\- Почему? – удивился Криденс. – Я думал… ваша работа… вы же…  
\- Что я же? – обозлился Грейвз. – Я Супермен, по-твоему? Не могу я сам себя уколоть! Тебе сложно, что ли?  
\- Я попробую, - тихо ответил Криденс.  
\- Зашибись, - мрачно ответил Грейвз и включил душ.

Криденс, увидев, что его помощь пока не требуется, вышел в гостиную и попытался разобрать кухонный стол. Во всей студии было одно-единственное чистое место, не заставленное хламом и не покрытое пылью – журнальный столик, на котором лежал большой блокнот и несколько карандашей. Стол буквально сиял чистотой посреди свинарника, который устроил мистер Грейвз.

Криденс нашел пакет и принялся сгребать в него всю одноразовую посуду с остатками присохшей еды, огрызки, обрывки пленки и упаковки, валяющиеся на столе и вокруг него, пока этот угол кухни более-менее не освободился. Потом Криденс раскопал в очередной куче не очень чистую футболку, смочил ее и тщательно протер столешницу, рассудив, что хуже футболке уже не станет. Оказалось, что кухонный стол - светло-зеленый, с имитацией мрамора. Красивый.

В завалах грязной посуды Криденс обнаружил несколько тарелок, обычных, не одноразовых, отмыл их начисто и поставил сушиться. С трудом отыскал вилку и маленькую чайную ложечку, больше ничего не нашлось. Он выпрямился, сдул волосы с лица, обернулся и увидел, что мистер Грейвз наблюдает за ним, стоя в дверях ванной. Грейвз как-то сумел выбраться сам, надел шлепки и намотал на бедра большое полотенце. Криденс замер, застигнутый врасплох.

\- Я просто подумал… я подумал, что нужно немножко прибраться… если вы не против, - неловко сказал он. – Вы ведь собирались ужинать?  
\- Мы, - поправил Грейвз.  
Он медленно проковылял к столу и тяжело вздохнул, увидев отмытую столешницу, опустился на стул и тут же подпрыгнул - вытащил из-под задницы штопор, воткнутый в пробку, выругался и отбросил в сторону.

\- Давай сначала поедим, а потом обсудим условия нашего взаимодействия? - предложил Грейвз.  
Криденс послушно кивнул. Он даже не знал, что у них есть какое-то взаимодействие, ему-то казалось, что Грейвз только раздражается от одного взгляда на него, помыкает им и капризничает.

\- Как видишь, мне теперь нужен шофер, горничная и нянька, - мрачно проговорил Грейвз, пока Криденс, от нечего делать, собирал мусор в пакеты.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - привычно сказал Криденс, но Грейвз только отмахнулся.  
\- Послушай, мальчик, я ведь понимаю, что твоей вины в моей травме нет, - устало сказал он. – Я сам виноват, не так выразился… правда, мне и в голову не пришло, что ты решишь, что я предлагаю тебе секс.  
\- Почему? – спросил Криденс, не поднимая взгляда, с горечью подумав, что даже для этого недостаточно хорош.  
Грейвз хмыкнул, подтянул к себе пепельницу и найденную почти полную пачку сигарет, которую Криденс положил перед ним.

\- Обычно я не сплю с клиентами, - сообщил Грейвз. – И уж тем более, не вынуждаю их заниматься со мной сексом. У меня, черт возьми, есть принципы! Я не бью бабочек на пояснице. Работаю только по своим эскизам. Не заставляю людей трахаться со мной. Понимаешь?  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Ты можешь оплатить мои услуги своими услугами, - подытожил Грейвз. – Будешь у меня на подхвате. Потом что-нибудь придумаем…

\- А почему вы не хотите нанять кого-нибудь… профессионального? – тихо спросил Криденс. – У меня даже нет медицинского образования. И мне надо учиться…  
\- Ну так учись, ты ведь мне не круглосуточно нужен, - пожал плечами Грейвз. – Я не хочу звать левых людей в мастерскую. Закрытая локация, знаешь ли, потому и называется закрытой, что там не околачивается кто попало.  
\- Как я? - предположил Криденс.  
Грейвз хмыкнул.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, - серьезно сказал он. – Не иначе звезды так совпали, что тебя не поймала охрана, Квинни ушла пораньше, а я задержался. Ты везунчик, мальчик.

Криденс смущенно улыбнулся. Он вдруг угадал и другую, скрытую, причину, которую Грейвз не хотел озвучивать – Грейвзу ужасно не нравилось показывать слабость, а Криденс его уже видел в уязвимом положении. Знакомое зло было таки лучше незнакомого.  
\- Короче, ты частично виноват, ты и расплачивайся, - сказал Грейвз. – Придется тебе меня терпеть… а теперь тащи, пожалуй, шприцы, а то наш долбанный ужин, похоже, из самого Китая везут, а я сейчас с ума сойду.

Криденс принес упаковку шприцов и новокаин. Грейвз смотрел на него напряженно и тер колено вокруг синяка.  
\- Короче, постарайся не проткнуть меня насквозь, - попросил он, пока Криденс неумело набирал лекарство в шприц. – Аккуратней.  
Криденс кивнул и выпустил из шприца воздух, опустился на пол перед Грейвзом и осторожно положил его больную ногу себе на колено. Он задержал дыхание и уколол туда, куда Грейвз указал ему трясущимся пальцем. Грейвз зажмурился, но Криденс такой роскоши себе позволить не мог, хотя ему давно не было так страшно. Он боялся сделать Грейвзу еще хуже. По спине тек ручейком пот, руки тоже задрожали, но Криденс усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Так, - сдавленно проговорил Грейвз, приоткрыв один глаз. – Выпускай потихоньку.  
Криденс нажал на поршень, ввел все лекарство и осторожно вытащил иголку. Грейвз перевел дыхание и откинулся назад.  
\- Легкая рука, однако, - проговорил он, расслабляясь. – Молодец, мальчик.  
Криденс просиял, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Ему стало очень приятно от этой скупой похвалы. Грейвз чуть-чуть подвигал ногой и тоже слабо улыбнулся, видимо, боль, мучившая его весь день, спадала.


	7. Chapter 7

Грейвз уже и забыл, что у него было раскладное кресло, не очень удобное, но Криденс не жаловался. Он сноровисто расчистил кресло от хлама и целый день бегал в прачечную в подвале, пока не перестирал все постельное белье и всю целую одежду, которую нашел. Мешок дырявых носков и рваных футболок он выбросил, не обращая никакого внимания на бессильную ругань Грейвза. 

Грейвзу хотелось сказать: «Мальчик, хватит мучиться, у меня большая постель, и нам обоим в ней хватит места», но он не знал, как предложить это так, чтобы Криденс не подумал чего-то. Или хотя бы не обиделся, потому что в чистоте своих намерений и стойкости своего духа Грейвз уже не был так уверен. Так что, подумай Криденс чего, возможно он был бы прав в своих догадках, но давить на него Грейвз не хотел, потому и молчал, наблюдая, как Криденс каждую ночь разбирает узкое кресло и устраивается в нем, накрывшись одеялом почти до макушки. 

Криденс был очень странный человек: терпеливый, спокойный, но очень уж задумчивый и грустный. Грейвза немного раздражали его чудацкие привычки – Криденс не мог спокойно перешагивать трещины в асфальте, несколько раз дергал вверх-вниз дверную ручку, прежде чем открыть дверь, на красном светофоре еле слышно читал один и тот же стишок… молитву, что ли? Стучал всегда несколько раз с одинаковым интервалом, добавляя каждый раз «мистер Грейвз». И кажется, ему действительно нравилось разбирать бардак – Грейвз наблюдал за ним исподтишка, не мешая, и к собственному ужасу осознавал, что влипает все сильнее в придурочного парнишку, который был почти вдвое моложе.

Криденс отвозил его утром на работу, потом уезжал на занятия и исправно возвращался вечером, хотя Грейвз в глубине души даже ждал, что Криденсу однажды надоест и тот больше не вернется. Если Грейвз был занят, Криденс тихонько ждал его в чилауте, жевал сэндвичи, которые ему оставляла сердобольная Квинни, иногда дремал. Когда Грейвз заканчивал бить татухи и передавал клиента Тине, Криденс помогал ему спуститься к машине и отвозил домой, где переодевался в линялую футболку Грейвза и растянутые шорты, подвязывал волосы резинкой и старательно отдраивал студию. Грейвз даже забыл, какая большая и светлая у него квартира. 

Он поймал себя на том, что рисует, не обращая внимания на Криденса. Грейвз физически не мог рисовать черновые эскизы, если кто-то присутствовал рядом – иногда он заканчивал рисунки в студии, переносил финальные полноразмерные эскизы на большие листы, но там оставались лишь косметические доделки, а начинал он всегда в одиночестве и только дома. Но Криденс почему-то ему совсем не мешал, его присутствие не ощущалось чем-то раздражающим.   
Он ползал на четвереньках, старательно намывая пол, и отжимал тряпку над ведром, покачивая головой в такт музыке в наушниках. Грейвз молча смотрел на него и думал, что Криденсу не впервые наводить порядок. Тот справлялся с такой терпеливой сноровкой, которая выдавала большой опыт. А ведь Грейвз о нем почти ничего не знал: впустил в свой дом, и в свою студию, позволил спать на раскладном кресле, Криденс крутился рядом с ним большую часть дня, а Грейвз знал о нем только самую малость. Криденс, кажется, учился на соцработника, но однажды признался, что хотел перевестись на психолога, только не прошел по квоте. Рассказывал он, конечно, не Грейвзу, а Квинни, но Грейвз невольно прислушивался, когда слышал, что неразговорчивый Криденс с кем-то общается.

Грейвз отложил ручку и выпрямился. Старый эскиз, который долго висел камнем на душе, наконец-то нашел своего владельца, и как только нашлась точка приложения, недостающие части мозаики моментально сложились. Пришлось кое-что изменить, но зато композиция получилась простой и гармоничной, радовала глаз. Грейвз маялся с этим эскизом несколько месяцев, крутил его и так, и этак, то бросал, то возвращался, а в итоге нарисовал буквально за пару часов, когда понял – для кого этот рисунок. 

\- Иди сюда, мальчик, - позвал Грейвз.  
Криденс не услышал. Он отжал тряпку и сдул с лица волосы, домывая пол в кухонной зоне.   
\- Криденс! – громко позвал Грейвз. – Подойди.  
Тот повернулся и стащил наушники, посмотрел вопросительно, приподняв бровь.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть? – спросил Грейвз. – Я закончил первый эскиз для тебя.  
Криденс тут же вскочил на ноги, торопливо вымыл руки и подошел к нему. На его голых коленях темнели грязные натертые круги, словно Криденс не полы мыл, а делал что-то… неприличное на коленках.

Он наклонился, не подозревая, какие мысли бродят у Грейвза в голове, и с интересом уставился в рисунок. Грейвз повернул скетчбук, чтобы Криденсу было удобнее рассматривать набросок: старый серебряный кельтский крест, потемневший от времени, покрытый узорами и обвитый розарием с бусинами в виде маленьких розочек. Узоры повторяли шрамы на плече Криденса, Грейвзу хватило одного взгляда тогда, в душе, чтобы запомнить их.   
Криденс смотрел ошеломленно.

\- Это на левое плечо, - сказал Грейвз. – На спину тоже розы, но я пока над ними не работал.   
Криденс посмотрел на него настороженно.  
\- Тебе нравится? – спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс пожал плечами.  
\- А почему так? – спросил он. – Что это значит?  
Грейвз усмехнулся.  
\- Ну как же, - спокойно сказал он. – Символ Девы Марии, любви… мне кажется, это то, в чем ты нуждаешься.  
\- По-вашему, я фанатик? – насупился Криденс.  
\- По-моему, ты из очень религиозной семьи, - задумчиво сказал Грейвз. – Я не прав?  
\- Нет, это правда, - помолчав, сказал Криденс. – Но именно это я хотел забыть.   
Грейвз всматривался в его лицо, худое, необычное, грустное, даже скорбное, словно у мученика или святого с иконы.

\- Забыть прошлое или убежать от него? – спросил он.  
Криденс вздрогнул.  
\- Я придумаю что-нибудь другое, если тебе не нравится, - наконец сказал Грейвз.  
\- Нет! – выдохнул Криденс. – Нет, мне нравится, только…  
Грейвз ждал, но Криденс больше ничего не сказал, лишь потер плечо, поморщившись, словно оно болело.  
\- Кстати, белые розы еще и символ девственности, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – Правда, для девственника ты больно быстро выпрыгнул из штанов.  
Криденс покраснел.  
\- Тогда я вас неправильно понял! – отрезал он и отошел, торопливо натянув наушники, схватился за тряпку и принялся яростно тереть пол.  
Грейвз развеселился.

\- Криденс! – позвал он.  
Тот оглянулся, стащил наушники и злобно спросил:  
\- Что еще?!  
\- Во-первых, не надо на меня орать, - заметил Грейвз. – Во-вторых, я тебя еще не отпускал, вернись сюда.  
По лицу Криденса скользнула тень, кажется, ему ужасно хотелось высказать все, что он думает, но он сдержался. Грейвза на самом деле восхищала выдержка мальчишки: Грейвз на его месте себя уже давным-давно бы послал, а Криденс терпел и пропускал ядовитые шпильки мимо ушей, возился с ним так, словно Грейвз не пытался вывести его из себя по десять раз за день.

\- Я хочу посмотреть на твою спину, - сказал Грейвз.   
\- Зачем? – насторожился Криденс и даже отступил на шаг.  
\- Ну… наверное затем, что мне нужно знать, с чем я буду иметь дело, - удивленно ответил Грейвз. – Ты как себе вообще представляешь мою работу? Думаешь, я буду бить тебе татухи через футболку?  
\- Н-нет, - ответил Криденс. – Но…  
Он замолчал и посмотрел растерянно.  
\- Что «но»? – спросил Грейвз.   
Криденс потер ладонью нос, потом почесал затылок. Он заметно нервничал. 

\- В чем проблема? – уточнил Грейвз. – Ты видел меня вообще без одежды… как и я тебя, кстати. Что не так с твоей спиной?  
\- Ладно, - невпопад ответил Криденс.  
Он снова ушел в ванную мыть руки и застрял там на несколько минут. Грейвз терпеливо ждал, листая страницы скетчбука. Наконец Криденс вернулся, держа снятую футболку в руках.  
\- Вот, - хмуро сказал он и повернулся к Грейвзу спиной.  
Тот выронил карандаш. 

Спина Криденса была исчерчена шрамами – не такими, которые остаются от ожогов или случайных травм, а такими, которые остаются от побоев. От порки. От порезов пряжкой ремня. Шрамы пересекались, накладывались друг на друга, длинные и короткие, кое-где были прямые и поверхностные, но были и глубокие, оплывшие по краям.

\- Мда, - проговорил потрясенный Грейвз.   
Криденс ссутулился, съежился, втянув голову в плечи, обнял себя руками, выронив футболку.  
\- Вы сможете это… закрасить? – спросил он глухо.  
\- Я могу все, - ответил Грейвз, которого окатило волной бессильной жалости. – Ты обратился к лучшему мастеру в этом долбанном городе, помнишь?  
Криденс обернулся и криво улыбнулся, потом подобрал футболку и торопливо оделся. 

Он вернулся в свой угол, но не надел наушники. Невольно прислушивался к Грейвзу. А у того временно пропало желание рисовать. Исхлестанная спина так и стояла перед глазами, казалось диким и невозможным, что в цивилизованные времена, в большом городе, можно так измордовать человека.

\- Расскажи, как ты выпросил у Тины адрес? – предложил Грейвз, чтобы отвлечься.   
\- Это не я, - покачал головой Криденс. – Это Ньют.  
\- Кто это? – заинтересовался Грейвз.  
\- Мой друг, - просто ответил Криденс. – Он ветеринар.   
\- А какая связь… - начал было Грейвз, но тут же припомнил. – А-а, это молодой человек Тины?  
\- Да, - сказал Криденс. – Они живут вместе.  
\- Кажется, я его помню, - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. – Он нашего Якоба осматривал… видимо, Тину так впечатлили его умения, что и ей потребовался осмотр.  
Криденс покраснел до ушей, Грейвз ухмыльнулся, позабавленный его стыдливой реакцией. 

Он подумал, что Криденс больше ничего не скажет, но тот вдруг заговорил:  
\- У моей приемной матери были две маленькие чихуахуа. Ньют их однажды лечил, так я познакомился с ним. Потом он помог мне с общежитием, когда я поступил в колледж. Он заведовал студенческими вопросами, но уже этим не занимается. Мы дружим… ну, я с ним дружу, а почему он со мной возится – я не знаю…  
Грейвз внимательно слушал.

\- По-моему, ты слишком строг к себе, - сказал он. – Ты неплохой человек.  
Криденс покосился на него.  
\- Вы так говорите, потому что я вам помогаю, - сказал он. – И потому что с вами никто больше не хочет общаться…  
Он осекся и прикусил язык.  
\- Простите, - проговорил он тихо. – Я не это имел в виду.  
\- К твоему сведению, у меня полным-полно знакомых и друзей! - возмутился Грейвз, уязвленный до глубины души.  
\- А где же они все? – спросил Криденс, склонив голову.  
\- А это не твое дело! - рассердился Грейвз. – Они занятые люди, вот и ты занимайся своим делом!   
Криденс спокойно натянул наушники и принялся домывать пол. Если он и обиделся, то не показал этого. 

Грейвз почти минуту сердито рассматривал его худую спину, обтянутую серой футболкой, и постепенно перестал злиться. Он наблюдал, как покачивается задница Криденса, оттопыренная и упругая даже на вид. Ладони так и зачесались погладить эту соблазнительную округлость… а еще лучше – впиться зубами.  
«Ты с ума сошел?! – ошеломленно подумал Грейвз, поймав себя на жарком желании немедленно трахнуть Криденса. – Мальчик тебе в сыновья годится! Даже думать не смей!».  
Но он смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд, и думал. 

Криденс был дивно хорош на четвереньках, с чудесным прогибом поясницы и широко расставленными ногами. Взять бы его за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, натянуть бы на себя эти узкие бедра, с хлопками, под скулеж и несвязные просьбы. И задница, опять же, просто восхитительная… Грейвз с трудом сдержал желание шлепнуть себя по морде, приводя в чувство.   
Мальчик ведь уже обозначил свое отношение – он отрабатывает стоимость услуг Грейвза, сексом он тоже не погнушается, но… одно дело заказать проститутку, это честно. Совсем другое дело – принуждать к сексу за деньги того, кто изначально на это не нацелен, это грязно и унижает. Грейвз до такого еще не докатился… по крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить.

Криденс, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то песенку, встал, забрал ведро и ушел в ванную. Грейвз отвлекся, листая рисунки, потом достал записную книжку и принялся отмечать все, что успел сделать за день. 

Криденс вернулся, оглядел чистую комнату довольным взглядом и только вздохнул, увидев не замеченный смятый бумажный комок, закатившийся под стол. Поднял и уже собрался выкинуть в мусорное ведро, но все-таки осторожно развернул и замер. Посмотрел на Грейвза - тот был занят и не заметил взгляда, тогда Криденс осторожно сложил смятый эскиз и засунул в карман шорт.


	8. Chapter 8

-… а он что? – с живым интересом спросила Квинни, устроив подбородок на переплетенных пальцах.  
\- Как всегда, - ответила Тина, сморщив нос. – «Тина, ты подстриглась что ли?»  
Квинни рассмеялась.  
\- Ну а чего ты ждала? - спросила она. – Мужчины… они всегда так.  
Тина посмотрела на нее задумчиво.  
\- Только Якоб другой, - сказала Квинни. – Знаешь, меня так никто не любил. Иногда я сама себе завидую!

Криденс опустил журнал, который читал, и недоверчиво уставился на Квинни. Та крутилась возле Тины, сделавшей себе большую татуировку на руке, и помогала ей замотать пленку поверх бинтов.  
\- Да, он особенный, - сказала Тина таким тоном, словно не видела ничего странного. – Сколько он уже тебя терпит?  
Криденс даже решил, что ему показалось, но Квинни опустила взгляд, увидела поросенка и просияла.  
\- Мой сладенький, - плотоядно сказала она, облизнув губы. – Иди к мамочке, любовь моя?

Криденс отложил журнал. Он взглянул на Тину, потом на Квинни. За ширмой работал Грейвз, изредка негромко переговариваясь с клиентом. Все вели себя так непринужденно, словно ничего такого Квинни не вытворяла. Та как раз отпустила Тину, присела рядом с поросенком и принялась его тискать, чесать бока и уши, обвешанные сережками.  
\- Мой маленький коричный пирожочек, - ворковала Квинни. – Конфетка моя…  
Криденс потер переносицу. У него в голове не укладывалось, что Квинни – такая. Со свиньей… пусть даже чистой и ухоженной, но как же так?! Тем более – Квинни, такая красивая, дружелюбная, да к ее ногам мужчины должны штабелями падать… и почему на ее любовь к свинье смотрят сквозь пальцы? Это ведь ненормально!

Криденс только набрался решимости спросить, но тут Грейвз вышел из-за ширмы, уже почти не прихрамывая, стащил перчатки и кивнул Тине.  
\- Займись.  
Та ушла к клиенту. Квинни выпрямилась.  
\- У меня на сегодня все, - проговорил Грейвз. – Скажи Серафине, что послезавтра с утра никто не записан, если до вечера никто не нарисуется, пусть зачтет мне в отпуск.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Грейвз, - послушно ответила Квинни. – Я передам.  
Криденс поднялся, подождал, пока Грейвз натянет куртку, и пошел за ним.

Он, как обычно, старательно обходил трещины. Грейвз, уставший, голодный и от этого раздраженный, наблюдал за ним, вскинув бровь.  
\- Тебе самому еще не надоело? – хмуро спросил он. – Ты лечиться не пробовал?  
\- Пробовал, - ответил Криденс. – Не помогло.  
Грейвз замолчал, устроился на переднем сиденье и достал сигарету из пачки. Он курил и поглядывал на Криденса.  
\- Знаешь, не в обиду тебе, но это здорово бесит, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Что именно? – спокойно спросил Криденс, следя за дорогой.  
\- Ну вот эти твои загоны, - пояснил Грейвз. – То, что ты дверную ручку вечно дергаешь по сто раз, и стишки, и то, что ты через трещины не можешь спокойно переступить…  
Криденс передернулся.

\- И еще вот это, - завелся Грейвз и постучал костяшками по приборной доске. – Тук-тук-тук, мистер Грейвз, тук-тук-тук, мистер Грейвз… зачем ты это говоришь? Почему нельзя просто постучать?  
Он снова раздраженно стукнул.  
\- Тук-тук-тук, мистер Грейвз, - пробормотал под нос Криденс, не в силах удержаться.  
Грейвз так и взвился.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – спросил он, яростно дыша.  
\- А вы? – сердито спросил Криденс. – Я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Это привычка! Это болезнь!  
Грейвз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Знаете, вообще-то, вы тоже не идеал, - сообщил Криденс. – Нечего вздыхать, на себя посмотрите.  
\- Так я тебя не держу! - рассердился Грейвз. – Если что-то не нравится – забирай эскизы и уебывай.  
Криденс промолчал. До самого дома они ехали в напряженной тишине.

\- Слушай, прости, - сказал Грейвз, схватив Криденса за руку, когда тот попытался выйти из машины. – Не бери в голову, ладно? Я был неправ.  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он холодно. – Хотя вообще-то вы тот еще мудак, мистер Грейвз. Я и похуже видел, но вы брюзга и зануда… и тоже не совсем нормальный.  
Грейвз даже замер и убрал руки. Он не ожидал такой отповеди, но Криденс основательно устал от его характера. Сплошные придирки и грубости, и как Грейвз только сам себя переносит?

В лифте они молчали, исподтишка разглядывая друг друга. Грейвз опирался на трость и чуть покачивался. Криденс пытался вспомнить, осталось ли что-то от вчерашнего ужина, или придется заказывать еду на дом. Он умел готовить и иногда готовил, но Грейвзу, кажется, было все равно, чем его кормят, он ел все, поэтому Криденс предпочитал заказывать.  
Криденс сразу прошел к холодильнику, заглянул и обрадовался, увидев на полке лазанью, прикрытую крышкой. Грейвз возился с кофеваркой, сдувал с лица упавшие волосы, но ленился перевязать хвост. Криденс неожиданно для себя засмотрелся на него.

Ему сразу понравился мистер Грейвз, еще давно, до того как Криденс узнал, насколько у того паршивый характер. Теперь незнакомый, полуабстрактный взрослый мужик превратился в конкретного мистера Грейвза – грубого, недружелюбного, талантливого, умного, но с кучей недостатков. Криденсу нравилось смотреть на него – на его длинные стройные ноги, сильные руки, длинные волосы, присыпанные солью, на подвижные, густые брови и жестко сжатый рот. Грейвз был красивый, хоть и редкостный мудак, конечно.

\- Тебе без сахара? – рассеянно спросил Грейвз. – Как обычно?  
\- Да, спасибо, - отозвался Криденс, он как раз подогрел лазанью и разложил по тарелкам.  
Во время уборки Криденс нашел у Грейвза кучу тарелок: все были разные, некоторые треснули, но большинство неплохо сохранилось в завалах хлама, они и использовались-то только раз, потом Грейвз забывал о них, и они погребались под новыми слоями.  
Криденс сразу выбрал себе любимую тарелку – сиреневую, тяжелую, с цветочным орнаментом по кругу.

\- Мне надо будет сегодня рассмотреть твою спину внимательней, - сказал Грейвз, устроившись напротив него за столом. – Дашь посмотреть?  
Криденс пожал плечами.  
\- Я буду бить без кальки, я ей вообще редко пользуюсь, - сказал Грейвз. – Так что мне нужно заранее подогнать эскиз под твои шрамы… кто тебе их оставил?  
\- Не важно, - ответил Криденс. – Главное, чтобы их не было видно.  
\- Не будет, - пообещал Грейвз.  
Криденс безрадостно повозил вилкой в тарелке. Он понимал, что это неизбежно, но ему ужасно не хотелось лишний раз кому-то показывать свою уродливую спину.  
\- Вам надо сделать компресс на ногу, - вспомнил он.  
\- После ужина, - ответил Грейвз. – Закончим с моей ногой и займемся тобой.  
Криденс кивнул.

Он собрал посуду, перемыл ее и выставил на сушилку. Теперь он не позволял скопиться новому мусору и грязи.  
Грейвз курил, откинувшись назад и машинально растирая колено.  
\- Снимайте штаны, - попросил Криденс.  
Грейвз усмехнулся и чуть приподнялся, расстегивая ремень.  
\- Как же я мечтал в четырнадцать лет, чтобы мне такое говорили, - пробормотал он.  
\- В четырнадцать? – удивился Криденс.  
Грейвз пожал плечами.

\- А ты во сколько начал заглядываться на девчонок? – спросил он.  
\- Я… я не заглядываюсь, - ответил Криденс, стаскивая с него штаны и краснея.  
\- А, точно! – усмехнулся Грейвз. – Так ты только по мальчикам?  
\- Я вообще людей не люблю, - ответил Криденс, надеясь, что его ответ прозвучал достаточно холодно и жестко, и Грейвз успокоится со своими расспросами.  
\- О господи! – охнул Грейвз. – Я тебя к нашему Якобу больше не подпущу! Мало ли что у тебя на уме?!  
\- Вы что, совсем? – обиделся Криденс.

Грейвз расхохотался и взъерошил Криденсу волосы. Криденс раздраженно оттолкнул его ладонь, тогда Грейвз, который не мог уняться, схватил его за щеку и легонько потрепал. Криденс в ответ пихнул его в грудь, Грейвз покачнулся и схватил его за запястье. Они замерли, глядя друг на друга.

Криденс едва дышал от волнения. Он вдруг осознал, что Грейвз сидит перед ним без штанов, прикасаясь к его колену обнаженной ногой. Криденс неуклюже попытался отодвинуться, но Грейвз наоборот потянул его к себе, почти завалил сверху и положил ладонь на спину, между лопаток. Он царапал Криденсу шею колкой щетиной, жарко дышал за ухо.  
Криденс зажмурился и вслепую поцеловал куда-то, попав в щеку, потом в краешек рта и наконец, когда Грейвз повернулся, поцеловал в губы. Его даже затрясло от потрясающего ощущения жаркого, влажного рта под его губами. Лицо горело от царапающейся щетины, губы моментально распухли, Грейвз вплел пальцы в волосы на затылке и мягко поглаживал.  
Он потащил футболку, улучив момент между поцелуями, а когда Криденс затрепыхался, Грейвз ухитрился перевернуть их и оказался сверху.

Он очень быстро и ловко вытряхнул Криденса из одежды и навис на вытянутых руках, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо. Криденс осторожно обнял его за бока, надеясь, что Грейвз не начнет спрашивать «а ты уверен», « а ты понимаешь, что произойдет» и в таком духе. Криденс понимал, что произойдет, но ему было настолько страшно и нервно, что если бы Грейвз вздумал спрашивать, он бы точно сбежал.

\- Давай переберемся в постель? – предложил Грейвз.  
Криденс поднял голову и посмотрел в сторону подиума. Он представил, как они будут перебираться, и Грейвз наверняка начнет рассматривать его спину, и нужно будет снова как-то укладываться, а вдруг Грейвз передумает…  
\- Нет, - пересохшими губами ответил Криденс. – Лучше здесь.  
Грейвз вопросительно вскинул бровь, но потом пожал плечами и принялся раздеваться. Похлопал Криденса по бедру.  
\- Прижми колени к груди, - приказал он. – И перестань трястись, а то у меня возникает ощущение, что я тебя насилую.  
\- Н-нет, - выдохнул Криденс, который испугался, что Грейвз сейчас отпустит его. – Все хорошо. Я сам. Я хочу.

Он так поспешно прижал ноги к груди, что засветил себе коленкой в подбородок, чуть искры из глаз не брызнули. Грейвз хмыкнул и поцеловал его в пострадавшее место, увлекся и принялся целовать в губы, жадно и требовательно. Криденс нечаянно прикусил его нижнюю губу, но Грейвзу, кажется, это понравилось, он коротко простонал и навалился на Криденса, прижался членом к члену.

Несколько минут они терлись друг о друга, пока Грейвз не убедился, что Криденс больше не боится. Он отодвинулся, залез в задний карман сброшенных джинсов и достал резинку, задумался на секунду и торопливо ухромал на кухню, вернувшись оттуда с бутылкой оливкового масла.  
\- Ничего другого нет, - признался он на вопросительный взгляд Криденса.  
\- Но диван же… - растерянно сказал тот.  
\- Да похер на диван, - отмахнулся Грейвз. – Просто расслабься.

Криденс жмурился, пока неприятные, почти болезненные ощущения не сменились истомой. Грейвз медленно двигался в нем, входил глубоко, полностью раскрывал и наполнял. Сначала это было почти противно, Криденс даже думал отпихнуть его, но потом стало хорошо и приятно, движения Грейвза будоражили, Криденсу захотелось подставляться и подаваться навстречу. Он робко положил ладони Грейвзу на плечи, безмолвно уговаривая двигаться сильнее и быстрее. Грейвз понял, начал засаживать с силой, с оттяжкой и хлопками.

Криденса очень быстро подтащило к краю дивана. Он бился макушкой от каждого толчка, но не мог отпустить мокрые от пота плечи Грейвза. Тот, услышав глухие удары, остановился на секунду, просунул ладонь между головой Криденса и спинкой дивана, и продолжил. Криденс выгнулся, когда Грейвз, не прекращая толкаться, колко и кусаче поцеловал его в горло, оставив след, и неожиданно нежно чмокнул в кончик носа. Оргазм накатил беспощадным прибоем, выворачивая наизнанку. Криденс вскрикнул, вцепившись Грейвзу ногтями в плечо до крови.

Грейвз зашипел, но не остановился, наоборот, он принялся трахать так жестко и глубоко, что Криденс чуть не пошел на второй заход. Он обмяк, тяжело дыша, позволяя Грейвзу получить свое удовольствие. Тот двигался еще пару минут, потом задергался, стиснул за бока до боли и протяжно замычал Криденсу на ухо.  
\- Было круто? – неуверенно сказал Криденс, не зная как расценивать то, что Грейвз корчится на нем.  
Грейвз торопливо скатился с него, грохнулся на пол и взвыл.

Томную негу сняло словно рукой, Криденс бросился к нему, подхватил Грейвза за плечи и усадил. Тот хрипло дышал, морщился и отчаянно царапал бедро.  
\- Что случилось?! – с ужасом спросил Криденс.  
\- Ногу… свело, - прошипел Грейвз. – Да еб же твою мать, как же больно!  
\- Давайте я уколю? – предложил Криденс.  
Грейвз отмахнулся от него и с трудом встал, похромал туда-сюда и, наконец, выдохнул.  
\- Отпустило…  
Криденс тоже выдохнул, утер ладонью пот со лба.

Грейвз спохватился и стащил резинку, которая болталась на опадающем члене, завязал ее узлом и бросил рядом с диваном на пол. Криденс посмотрел на резинку, наполненную спермой, и даже вздрогнул, осознав, что только что случился его первый секс.

\- Ты как? – спросил Грейвз. - Ты в порядке?  
Он всматривался в лицо Криденса с тревогой, наверное, Криденс выглядел не очень, раз проняло даже Грейвза, с его-то похуистичностью ко всему, что не касалось его драгоценной персоны.  
\- Я… да… - сказал Криденс. – Я в порядке.  
Грейвз кивнул и взъерошил волосы.  
\- Знаешь что, а ложись уже со мной? – предложил он, кивнув в сторону кровати. – Чего уж теперь. Будешь спать в нормальной постели.  
Криденс пожал плечами.

Грейвз честно поделил подушки и достал из шкафа еще одно одеяло. Криденс специально отдвинулся на дальний край огромной кровати, подозревая, что Грейвз не любит обниматься и не любит, когда к нему липнут. Но когда он повернулся лицом к Грейвзу, тот оказался рядом, а через пару минут они и вовсе соприкоснулись плечами, и тяжелая рука Грейвза легла поперек его груди. Криденс наконец-то выдохнул и подвинулся еще ближе, неуверенно закинул Грейвзу на бедра ногу.

\- Ну и… как тебе? – тихо спросил Грейвз.  
\- Мне понравилось, - честно ответил Криденс, пытаясь понять – догадался ли Грейвз, что был у него первым или все-таки нет.  
\- Что ты там пыхтишь? – спросил Грейвз. – Говори уже?  
Криденс несмело поцеловал его плечо.  
\- А секс засчитается в оплату? – спросил он полушутливо.  
Грейвз повернул голову и поглядел на него блестящими в темноте глазами.  
\- Мальчик, ну почему в тебе никак не умрет шлюха? – страдальчески спросил он. – Сколько можно?  
\- Простите, - тихо ответил Криденс. – Неудачная шутка.  
Грейвз раздраженно выдохнул и отвернулся.

Криденс никак не мог уснуть, хотя Грейвз уже спал, дыша ровно и спокойно. Криденсу было больно и стыдно. Секс оказался не таким, каким Криденс его себе представлял – более потный, более грязный, приземленный и скотский, ничего романтического и возвышенного. И Грейвз был… равнодушным, по сути. Больно не сделал, не выгнал в ночь - и то хорошо, но все равно… Криденс думал, что они будут целоваться и обниматься, а ногу свело, и на макушке вскочила шишка, и все было настолько… не торжественно, непразднично, даже нелепо. Вот, значит, как люди занимаются сексом.

Криденс откатился от спящего Грейвза и съежился в комок. Грейвз сделал ему больно, но не тогда, на диване, а здесь на кровати, ранил так, что Криденс не мог успокоиться. Брезгливые слова Грейвза разъедали, как ржавчина. Криденс стал сам себе противен, словно он был какой-то грязной, отвратительной потаскушкой. В ночной тишине он невольно начал вспоминать все те обидные слова, что ему говорила приемная мать, и теперь они казались ему справедливыми: о том, что он плохой, испорченный, уродливый, никто не сможет его любить, потому что он ошибка природы. Воспоминания все накатывали и накатывали, поднимаясь из самых глубин памяти, Криденс горел от стыда и крутился на подушках, не в силах успокоиться.  
Грейвз спокойно спал.


	9. Chapter 9

Грейвз проснулся на рассвете от настойчивого давления на живот. Он приподнял одеяло и оторопело уставился на Криденса – тот во сне не только ухитрился свернуться тугим клубком, но и зачем-то заполз под одеяло и там перевернулся поперек кровати. Его голова лежала у Грейвза на животе и давила на мочевой. И как только не задохнулся…  
Грейвз осторожно выбрался из постели и ушел в ванную. Голова была пустая, редкие мысли плавали в ней прозрачными рыбками. Грейвз уставился на свое растерянное, небритое отражение.  
\- Ты трахнул Криденса, - шепотом сказал он.   
Отражение моргнуло, словно не могло понять, как же так вышло: Криденс был красивый, он будил интерес и у Грейвза-художника, и у Грейвза-мужчины, но он был из тех недотрог, которых сложно представить в чьей-то постели.

Грейвз выглянул и несколько минут рассматривал Криденса, съежившегося на краю кровати. Криденс спал неспокойно и лицо у него было уставшее, он сжимался, вздыхал и время от времени нервно дергал руками. Грейвз поскреб затылок, но решил мальчишку пока не будить.  
Он почистил зубы и побрился, достал из шкафа свежую футболку, старательно отглаженную Криденсом, и заметил, что за ним наблюдают. Проснувшийся Криденс смотрел на него, сверкая глазами в прорехе густых черных волос.  
\- Вставай, - сказал Грейвз.

Криденс отбросил подушку и сел. Посмотрел на свои голые ноги, на чуть возбужденный с утра член, потом ушел в ванную, слишком прямо и слишком неторопливо. Он, видимо, пытался продемонстрировать, что не стесняется и не испытывает неловкости, но на самом деле сгорал от смущения. Грейвз развеселился.   
Сам он ничего подобного не ощущал - Криденс стал частью его жизни, Криденс видел его в такие моменты, после которых было поздно его стесняться. 

Криденс почистил зубы, - он притащил зубную щетку еще две недели назад, - нырнул в свой рюкзак, сверкнув задницей, и достал смену одежды. Грейвз нахмурился, заметив синяки на его боках. Он не помнил, как оставил их, но это определенно были следы его пальцев.   
\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.  
\- Нормально, - буркнул Криденс, не оборачиваясь.  
Он торопливо натянул футболку и лишь потом взялся за белье. Видимо, шрамы на спине его очень огорчали. 

\- У тебя что-нибудь болит? – дотошно спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс обернулся и посмотрел на него недружелюбно.  
\- Со мной. Все. В порядке, - медленно и раздельно проговорил он, словно Грейвз был слабоумным.   
Грейвз подошел ближе и увидел, что глаза у Криденса воспаленные, в прожилках, словно тот не спал до самого утра, но Криденс тут же отвернулся, собрал одежду, которую оставил вчера у дивана, и запихнул ее в рюкзак. Он явно не стремился общаться. Грейвз пожал плечами, решив не навязываться.

Криденс отвез Грейвза на работу, но не уехал, а поднялся с ним на второй этаж.  
\- Вы скоро сможете вернуться к байку, - сказал он.   
Грейвз даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, он настолько не ждал, что Криденс с ним заговорит, тот все утро молчал как немой.   
Криденс стоял у окна, рассматривал пробуждающийся город и отхлебывал кофе. Якоб, выпущенный из вольера, сидел у него в ногах.

\- И что? – спросил Грейвз.   
\- Я буду вам не нужен, - хмуро сказал Криденс. – А вы мне только два эскиза нарисовали…  
\- Ну, горничная мне по-прежнему нужна, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Будешь отрабатывать дольше, услуги водителя, так и быть, я вычеркну из нашего договора.   
Криденс напряженно посмотрел на него, словно ждал, что Грейвз еще скажет, но тот ничего не добавил.

Тина, на удивление оживленная с утра, поднялась к ним и даже замерла, посмотрела сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
\- Вы что, поругались? – спросила она.  
\- Нет, - холодно ответил Криденс. – Ничего подобного.  
Грейвз пожал плечами, он не мог понять, какая муха Криденса укусила. Тот был не просто грустный, а порядком озлобленный, хотя Грейвз не мог взять в толк, что случилось. Секс Криденсу ведь понравился, и спали они вместе… чего он такой взъерошенный? Не ждал же он, что Грейвз преподнесет ему букет белых роз и кольцо, опустившись на одно колено? 

Он ушел на свое рабочее место и принялся протирать стол. Обычно этим занимались Абернетти или Тина, но Грейвзу хотелось отвлечься. 

После первого клиента он вышел покурить и выпить кофе, и увидел, что Криденс до сих пор не уехал. Тот сидел на диване и сосредоточенно читал толстую книжку. Грейвз подошел ближе и посмотрел на обложку.  
\- Зачем тебе Спок? – спросил он. – Кого это ты собрался воспитывать?  
\- Вас, - буркнул Криденс.  
Грейвз усмехнулся. Квинни захихикала, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
\- А серьезно? – спросил он. – Зачем тебе «Уход за ребенком»? Решил подрабатывать беби-ситтером?  
\- Мне просто интересно! – агрессивно ответил Криденс. – Я должен вам отчитываться?  
Грейвз даже отступил на шаг.  
\- Криденс, что не так? – спросил он прямо. – Чего ты на стенку лезешь?  
Криденс пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, не выспался, извините, - равнодушно сказал он и снова уткнулся в книжку.

После обеда у Грейвза случился неожиданный перерыв - клиент сообщил, что не сможет добраться. Грейвз вышел и поманил Криденса, кивнув в сторону ширмы.   
\- Пошли, - сказал он. – Попробуем прикинуть, что делать с тобой.   
Криденс закрыл книжку и вскочил. Ему стало не по себе, он посмотрел на Грейвза почти затравленно. 

\- Снимай футболку, - подсказал Грейвз.   
Он взял маркер, остановился позади Криденса и принялся рисовать по коже, прикидывая, как разместит рисунок, чтобы закрыть все шрамы. Грейвз покрутил то так, то этак, но цельная картинка не складывалась, рубцов было слишком много, ничего из задумок не подходило, не решало проблему. Грейвз почесал нос ногтем.

\- Твои шрамы – это лютый пиздец, - честно сказал Грейвз. – Я не знаю, что с ними и делать. Признавайся, ты нелегал и пролезал под колючей проволокой?   
Криденс странно застыл. Грейвз попробовал начертить другую перспективу, но и от этой идеи отказался.   
\- Может, ты сидел в Гуантанамо? – насмешливо спросил Грейвз, легонько ткнув Криденса маркером в плечо. – Откуда эта ебическая красота?  
Он взглянул Криденсу в лицо и даже испугался – Криденс побледнел, у него дрожали губы, а вид был такой, словно Грейвз его ударил.   
\- Что такое? – потрясенно спросил Грейвз. – Ты чего?  
Криденс отступил от него, заметно пытаясь успокоиться. Он шумно вздохнул, закусил губу, запрокинул голову, сдерживая слезы.

\- Слушай, прости, - тихо сказал Грейвз. – Я, наверное, что-то не то сказал…  
Криденс взглянул на него и всхлипнул. Его брови жалобно изломились, губы затряслись, и он заплакал навзрыд, закрыв лицо руками. Грейвз примерз к полу. Он совершенно не ожидал такой реакции. Он торопливо попытался обнять Криденса, но тот раскачивался и ревел совершенно по-детски, едва не подвывая, Грейвз не знал, как к нему подступиться.

\- Криденс, - позвал он. – Криденс, ну перестань…  
Но Криденс не мог уняться, и наконец Грейвз перестал его увещевать - он понял, что Криденсу необходимо выплакаться.   
Видимо, вскрылась какая-то старая рана, какая-то глубокая душевная боль, которую нужно было надрезать как гнойник и выпустить все, что скопилось. Грейвз только злился на себя за то, что так грубо вынудил Криденса переживать все это. Он обнял его и прижал к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что слезы промочили его футболку. Криденс вцепился в него, всхлипывал и пытался спрятать лицо от Грейвза.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Грейвз. – Прости, я не хотел… прости, мальчик… мой мальчик, извини меня.

Криденс шумно выдохнул и отодвинулся. У него заплыли глаза, а кончик носа был розовый, мокрый и холодный.  
\- Какой же ты ебаный мудак, Грейвз! – хрипло выдохнул он. – Срань господня, как можно быть таким эгоистом?! С живыми людьми так не поступают!   
\- Да что я такого сказал? – растерянно проговорил Грейвз. – Чем я тебя обидел?   
\- Я и так знаю, что я урод! - зло ответил Криденс. – Я стараюсь, я пытаюсь изо всех сил быть нормальным, я знаю, что никогда не буду достаточно хорош, но… неужели так сложно… промолчать? Я не набивался к вам в постель, вы сами этого захотели… зачем вы делаете мне больно?!  
\- Так, притормози, - попросил сбитый с толку Грейвз. – Ты вовсе не урод. Ты очень необычный… и красивый.  
Криденс ожег его взглядом.

\- Ты очень красивый, - настойчиво повторил Грейвз. – И с чего ты взял, что ты плохой и ненормальный?  
\- Она так говорила, - брякнул Криденс.  
\- Кто она? – спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс начал бледнеть, сообразив, что сболтнул лишнего. Личного.  
\- Моя приемная мать, - сказал он неохотно.  
\- Это она тебя била? – спросил Грейвз. – Она оставила тебе шрамы?  
Криденс кивнул. Грейвз помолчал.  
\- Человек, который тебя изуродовал, говорил, что ты плохой, а человек, которому ты очень нравишься, говорит, что ты хороший… ты прекрасный. Ты удивительный. Ты просто волшебный… Ты особенный. Так кого ты будешь слушать?  
Криденс смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Где эта твоя приемная мать? – спросил Грейвз. – Ты о ней ничего не говорил раньше.  
\- Она умерла, - ответил Криденс. – А вы… вы правда так думаете? Ну, что я…  
\- Чудесный? – закончил Грейвз. – Да.  
Он попытался поцеловать Криденса в припухший, соленый рот, и тут же на несколько секунд ослеп от звонкой пощечины.  
\- Не надо меня трогать! - потребовал Криденс. – Вы вчера меня вообще шлюхой обозвали! Я не могу вам верить!  
\- Это еще почему? – простонал Грейвз, держась за челюсть. – Блядь, Криденс, прекрати меня калечить, а?  
Криденс тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки.

\- И я не обзывал тебя шлюхой, - виновато сказал Грейвз. - Я не считаю тебя шлюхой. Ты вообще вел себя как целочка.  
Криденс начал краснеть. Грейвз перестал тереть подбородок и уставился на него.   
\- О, черт! - растерялся он. - А почему ты не сказал?  
\- А какая разница? – прищурился Криденс. – Это что-то меняет?  
\- Ничего не меняет, - подумав, сказал Грейвз. – Послушай… мне с тобой хорошо. Может, кто-то и считает тебя плохим, но мне наплевать. Мне ты нравишься.  
Он еще раз попытался поцеловать Криденса и вовремя увернулся от еще одной оплеухи. 

\- Мистер Грейвз, что тут происходит? – спросила Квинни, заглянув за ширму. – Что вы шумите… ой, Криденс, милый, что случилось?!  
Она бросила на Грейвза гневный взгляд и взяла Криденса за руку.  
\- Милый, что он с тобой тут сделал? – взволнованно спросила она. – Тина, наш босс довел Криденса до слез, ты только подумай!  
Тина тут же заглянула к ним и посмотрела на Грейвза очень зло.  
\- Дамы, не надо испепелять меня взглядом, - попросил Грейвз. – Ничего я с Криденсом не делал.   
Квинни недоверчиво хмыкнула и увела Криденса пить чай. Тина задержалась и молча смотрела на Грейвза тяжелым, давящим взглядом.   
\- Я не хотел, - почти шепотом проговорил Грейвз. – Не хотел обижать его. Он хороший.   
Тина поморщилась и ушла, а Грейвз остался стоять возле стола, ощущая себя виноватым, как нашкодивший кот.

Он невольно прислушался к разговорам у конторки. Квинни пыталась разговорить Криденса, тот отмалчивался и не признавался, чем Грейвз его обидел. Тина привела Грейвзу клиента, и он принялся за работу, но постоянно ловил себя на том, что прислушивается к разговорам. 

\- Ой, совсем забыла! – вдруг воскликнула Квинни. – Якоб передал совсем свежие плюшечки!  
\- С корицей? - жадно спросила Тина.  
\- Не знаю, - призналась Квинни. – Может быть с джемом. Сейчас выясним! Абернетти, милый, тебе оставить?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - отозвался тот из дальнего угла. – Я закончу и приду.  
\- Якоб? – растерянно спросил Криденс. – В каком смысле – Якоб?  
\- В самом прямом, - засмеялась Квинни. – Ах, точно, ты ведь никогда его не видел!   
\- У вас есть какой-то другой Якоб? – спросил Криденс. – Не поросенок?  
Пару секунд Квинни молчала, потом рассмеялась.  
\- Ну, он тоже бывает сладеньким поросеночком, конечно, но вообще нет, он не поросеночек. Это мой парень, у него своя кондитерская…

\- Интересно, а ты что думал все это время? – вдруг спросила Тина. – Ты считал, что наша Квинни зоофилка?  
\- Ну, это не мое дело, - сконфуженно проговорил Криденс. – Я не мог ее осуждать, если она так счастлива…  
Грейвз укусил себя за руку повыше перчатки, пытаясь сдержаться, но Тина, которая не была занята с клиентами, расхохоталась от души.

\- Криденс! – возмущенно воскликнула Квинни. – Как ты мог так подумать?!  
Тина смеялась так заливисто и заразительно, что и Грейвз не выдержал и рассмеялся.   
\- Прости! – взмолился Криденс. – Я не знал, как спросить! Мне было неудобно! Пожалуйста, не сердись.  
\- Порпетина, хватит ржать! - строго сказала Квинни. – Я тебя сейчас ущипну.  
После короткой возни Тина унялась.  
\- С тобой не соскучишься, Криденс, - заметила она, едва не всхлипывая. – Ну надо же!  
\- Мне так жаль, - пробормотал Криденс.  
\- Да что ты заладил, - усмехнулась Тина. – Не переживай, никто на тебя не обиделся… даже моя сестра-зоофилка!  
Грейвз даже глаза закатил. Взрослые девицы, а дразнят друг друга, как маленькие.

Грейвз закончил татуировку, кивнул Тине, чтобы она занималась дальше, и сел рядом с Криденсом на диван, стаскивая перчатки. Криденс посмотрел на него искоса и закрыл книжку, заложив страницу пальцем. Грейвз оглянулся – Тина была занята, Квинни разговаривала с кем-то по телефону, Абернетти давно доделал свои дела и ушел, а Серафина сидела в своем кабинетике на первом этаже. 

\- Я никому не позволял смотреть, как я рисую, - тихо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Но я же видел… - растерянно проговорил Криденс и осекся.   
Он шумно вздохнул. Грейвз нежно взял его за руку и погладил пальцы.   
\- Тогда я тоже должен вам кое-что показать, - сказал Криденс, дотянулся до рюкзака и достал оттуда яркую тетрадь, полистал ее и вынул вырванный, смятый листок. – Я нашел у вас… наверное надо было отдать, но… это ведь я?  
Грейвз посмотрел и вздрогнул, узнав собственный старый набросок. Он нарисовал Криденса, потом психанул и рисунок выкинул, а Криденс, значит, его подобрал.

\- Это я, - задумчиво сказал Криденс. – Только красивый.  
\- Ты и есть красивый, - возразил Грейвз. – Я ничуть не приукрасил, я рисовал то, что видел… ты у меня из головы с нашей первой встречи не выходишь.  
Криденс смутился.  
\- Мир? – спросил Грейвз.   
Криденс пожал плечами.  
\- Мир, - ответил он и вздохнул.  
Грейвз притянул его к себе и погладил по загривку.

\- Ты и так у меня практически живешь, - сказал он. – Не хочешь переселиться окончательно?  
\- Чтобы по-взрослому… с сексом? – спросил Криденс, опустив взгляд в пол.  
Уши у него снова стали красные и горячие.  
\- Если захочешь, - спокойно ответил Грейвз.   
\- А вы хотите? – спросил Криденс, быстро поглядев на него. – Я неумелый.  
\- Ну… этому можно научиться, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Было бы желание.

Он взял Криденса за подбородок и коротко поцеловал в губы, совершенно забыв про Квинни, а когда поднял голову, то увидел, что она смотрит на них с Криденсом практически квадратными глазами, выронив мобильный. Грейвз улыбнулся ей и упустил момент, когда Криденс сам потянулся к нему и положил ладонь на щеку, заставив повернуться. Криденс прикрыл глаза, чуть выпятил губы и осторожно, отважно поцеловал Грейвза в уголок рта. И лишь тогда улыбнулся.


	10. Chapter 10

Криденс обогнул длинноногих девиц с бокалами, и наконец-то увидел Грейвза. Тот стоял на краю подиума, под ультрафиолетовыми лампами, и буквально светился от шеи до пояса джинсов. Криденс замер, пораженный до глубины души. Он вспомнил, что когда-то Грейвз пошутил про свои невидимые татуировки, однако, выходило, что это была вовсе не шутка.  
Криденс просыпался с ним в одной постели и уже неплохо изучил худое и сильное тело Грейвза, густо заросшее черными волосками, но никогда и подумать не мог, что Грейвз может быть… таким.

Грейвз разговаривал с какой-то знакомой, очередной красивой девушкой. Криденс никогда еще не оказывался в месте, где было так много красивых, ярких людей. Ему среди них было неуютно, он ощущал себя самозванцем. Грейвз был полуголый, его футболка висела на спинке кресла, а сам Грейвз демонстрировал свои светящиеся татуировки – на руках, на боках, на груди и животе, на горле… наверное, он сам себе их делал, потому что когда он повернулся боком, Криденс увидел, что спина у Грейвза чистая.

Криденс вспомнил, что находил дома, - в смысле в квартире Грейвза, - ультрафиолетовую лампу. Может быть, потом он уговорит Грейвза показать все это еще раз, но уже персонально ему. Криденсу очень хотелось рассмотреть все подробно, но он не решился подходить. Грейвз выглядел таким расслабленным и доброжелательным, радостно общался, здоровался за руку, целовал подходивших знакомых девушек в щечку, а одну, рыженькую и очень симпатичную, чмокнул в губы. 

Криденс наблюдал за ним, стараясь не злиться и не ревновать, но ему все сильнее хотелось подойти и взять Грейвза за руку. Обнять его за плечи… написать ему маркером на лбу «МОЕ» и отогнать от него людей. Но это было, конечно, невзросло и несправедливо, Грейвзу было приятно общаться со знакомыми, Криденс ему никуда не уперся.

Криденс представил, как подойдет и поцелует его в щеку или в ключицу, украшенную большим скорпионом, а Грейвз уставится на него, как на идиота, и спросит что-то вроде «Мальчик, ты с ума сошел?». Не «Криденс», и даже не «детка» и не «мой мальчик», как Грейвз иногда звал его наедине, а какой-то чужой и неприятный, холодный «мальчик». Грейвзу будет неловко, а Криденс так и вовсе от стыда провалится сквозь пол.   
Он торопливо повернулся и пошел прочь, ощущая, как горят щеки. Ему расхотелось рассматривать чужие татуировки, захотелось забиться в какой-нибудь темный угол и не отсвечивать. 

Криденс нашел диванчик в углу, недалеко от распахнутой настежь двери. Там было холодно, наверное, поэтому диванчик пустовал, хотя мимо постоянно проходили люди, направляясь покурить.  
Криденс вытянул ноги и ссутулился, пытаясь сберечь тепло. Он сам напросился с Грейвзом на конвент, специально сбежал с занятий пораньше, и теперь уговаривал себя не психовать и не портить Грейвзу настроение. В конце концов, он предполагал, что так и выйдет – Грейвз был местной звездой, его все знали и любили, так что нечего было обижаться и ревновать. Тем более, он всегда в глубине души все понимал – где Грейвз и где он сам.

Криденс засмотрелся на рыжую красотку, ту самую, что поцеловала Грейвза в губы. Она трепалась с другими девушками и эмоционально размахивала вейпом. На Криденса она не обратила никакого внимания, попросту не заметив его. У нее были мускулистые, стройные ноги профессиональной танцовщицы, обтянутые сетчатыми колготками, Криденс даже невольно позавидовал. Он совсем приуныл, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда Грейвз сел рядом и достал сигареты. Грейвз не удосужился пройти в курилку, проигнорировав запрещающую наклейку. Наверное, он был уверен, что ему это сойдет с рук.

\- Куда ты спрятался? – спросил Грейвз, щелкая зажигалкой. – Еле нашел тебя...  
Он присмотрелся и нахмурился.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он негромко. – На тебе лица нет… тебя кто-то обидел?  
\- Нет, все хорошо, - ответил Криденс, заставив себя улыбнуться. – Просто устал.  
Грейвз внимательно всматривался в его лицо, глаза у него стали темными и тревожными.  
\- Криденс, что случилось? – спросил он, не позволив обмануть себя улыбками. – Кто и что тебе сказал?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Криденс, которому было неудобно жаловаться.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Грейвз, откинулся на спинку диванчика и закурил.  
Несколько минут они сидели молча, Грейвз изредка кивал знакомым, проходящим мимо.

\- Разве тебя не ищут? – наконец спросил Криденс. – Ты ведь должен быть на стенде…  
\- Подождут, - равнодушно ответил Грейвз. – Сначала я узнаю, кто тебя обидел.  
\- Да никто меня не обижал, - буркнул Криденс. – Просто… ты здесь всех знаешь… со многими встречался…  
\- Спал, - спокойно поправил его Грейвз. – Ну да, и что?  
\- И ничего, - рассердился Криденс. – Они просто такие… яркие, красивые… как райские птицы. Я чувствую себя хромой черной вороной!  
Грейвз посмотрел на него и едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Ты меня ревнуешь что ли?   
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Криденс. – Я просто… мне здесь не место.

Грейвз посерьезнел. Он наклонился и затушил сигарету о бетонный пол, потом взял Криденса обеими руками за скулы и нежно поцеловал в губы. Криденс опешил, застыл, вцепившись Грейвзу в голые плечи, но тот совершенно не обращал внимания на окружающую публику.

\- Детка, - тихо и серьезно сказал Грейвз. – Эти яркие райские птицы и ногтя твоего не стоят. Они все слишком любят только себя, сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них в принципе способен на любовь. Мой маленький соловушка мне дороже всех этих пташек…

Криденс смотрел на него растерянно, а Грейвз поцеловал его в кончик носа и отпустил.   
\- Ох, Перси, - слабо проговорил Криденс, заметив, что на них посматривают и обсуждают. – У тебя теперь не будет проблем?  
\- Да поебать, - фыркнул Грейвз. – Может, теперь скажешь, что тебе такого наговорили? И не ври, я же знаю, что что-то произошло.  
\- Ну… что я странный фрик, в котором ты неизвестно что нашел, - признался Криденс.  
\- Ну тем более, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Все уже и так знают, так что можно не скрывать нашу греховную связь.  
Криденс несмело улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не фрик, - сказал Грейвз. – Ты очень добрый и хороший мальчик… мой красивый и хороший мальчик.  
Криденс стеснительно погладил его по руке. 

Из толпы вынырнула Тина и остановилась рядом.   
\- Вас там потеряли, - сообщила она, посмотрев на Грейвза. – Не могут найти, все стенды на уши поставили.  
\- Да, иду, - рассеянно ответил Грейвз.   
Он встал и потянул Криденса за руку.  
\- Пошли, моя любимая модель, - усмехнувшись, сказал он. – Ты не против, если пара моих знакомых пофоткает твое плечо? Добавлю в портфолио.  
\- Только не спину! – испуганно сказал Криденс.  
\- Спину пока не будут, - согласился Грейвз. – Но потом, когда контур забью, позволишь?  
Криденс кивнул. 

Грейвз усадил его в кресло, где висела его футболка, и даже успел сунуть в руки стаканчик с кофе, и вернулся к стенду, засветившись под синим светом лампы. Но теперь Криденс мог внимательно рассмотреть все его татуировки – скорпионов на ключицах, феникса на боку, рукав с карпами, растительные узоры на другой руке, что-то не очень понятное на боку, полускрытое джинсами, и непонятный треугольный символ с рассеченным кругом внутри, в самом низу живота, над лобком. Криденс решил, что непременно расспросит у Грейвза обо всех этих татуировках. Грейвз время от времени посматривал на него и едва заметно улыбался.

Криденс заметил, что Грейвз устал, хотя держался тот очень достойно, стараясь не показывать, что навязчивый интерес и непрекращающееся общение у него уже в печенках сидит. Грейвз вообще не очень любил людей, это Криденс прекрасно знал, но все равно старался быть милым и дружелюбным со всеми, кто к нему подходил. Криденс соскользнул со своего нагретого места, сходил к магазинчикам, где торговали всякой всячиной, и вернулся с коробкой пончиков. Грейвз тревожно посмотрел на него, видимо, потерял из виду и забеспокоился, но потом усмехнулся, морщинка между его бровей разгладилась. Грейвз забрал большой пончик, облитый розовой глазурью, и принялся энергично жевать, то и дело поглядывая на циферблат наручных часов.

Криденс сам испытал облегчение, когда конвент, наконец-то, закончился, и Грейвз принялся одеваться. Его то и дело дергали, словно за долгий день не наобщались, но Грейвз терпеливо отвечал, собирая вещи. Криденс не отвлекал его, дожидаясь в отдалении.   
\- Пойдем, - наконец позвал Грейвз, натягивая куртку. – Поехали домой?  
Криденс торопливо подхватил рюкзак и зашагал рядом.  
\- Шевели ногами, - вполголоса опросил Грейвз. – Давай убираться отсюда поскорее.  
Криденс фыркнул. Грейвз схватил его за руку и почти потащил за собой.

Они практически сбежали, пока не остановились на парковке.  
\- Ф-фух, вовремя унесли ноги! - выдохнул Грейвз. – Кто-нибудь точно бы прицепился хвостом, знаю я, как это бывает.  
\- И как же это бывает? – улыбнулся Криденс, пытаясь найти взглядом машину.  
\- Как-как, - проворчал Грейвз. – Планируешь спокойно добраться домой и принять ванну, а приходишь в себя в незнакомом гадюшнике, обдолбанный и пьяный в говнище, на какой-нибудь девице с отклеившимися ресницами, которую видишь первый раз в жизни… короче, нахуй такие приключения…  
Он с отвращением поежился. 

\- Перси, где твоя тачка? – строго спросил Криденс.   
Грейвз ухмыльнулся, достал сигареты и зашагал между машинами, пока не остановился у припаркованного мотоцикла.   
\- О, черт! – выдохнул Криденс. – Ну нет! Ты же обещал мне! Вот не мог не покрасоваться, да? Ну какой тебе байк, Грейвз, ты только хромать перестал?!  
Грейвз в ответ выдохнул дым.   
\- Давай вызовем такси? – жалобно попросил Криденс. – Ты ведь наверняка пил! В общем, я не поеду! Мне страшно, мы убьемся, мы точно убьемся! Ты статистику видел?!   
Грейвз закатил глаза, шагнул ближе и поцеловал Криденса, заставив замолчать. Криденс попытался отстраниться, но Грейвз выбросил сигарету и крепко взял его за затылок, не позволяя отстраниться. И так, потихоньку, целуя и отвлекая, усадил на байк. 

\- Ну вот видишь? – вкрадчиво проговорил он, потершись носом о щеку Криденса. – И не страшно же? Ты же любишь, когда верхом, малыш, правда?  
\- Иди в жопу, - покраснев, ответил Криденс. – Это совсем другое.  
Грейвз игриво подвигал бровями, снял с руля шлем и вручил Криденсу. Тот растерянно прижал его к груди, погладил байк, почти не замечая, что делает, и так увлекся, что почти минуту благоговейно трогал холодный, гладкий руль.  
\- Н-нет, - наконец выдохнул Криденс. – Это классно, конечно, но я не позволю тебе ездить без шлема… давай я все-таки вызову такси?

Грейвз перегнулся и достал второй шлем, лежащий у переднего колеса, и уверенно похлопал Криденса по коленке.  
\- Значит, ты сразу все продумал? – растерянно спросил Криденс.   
\- Естественно, - ответил Грейвз. – Если ты не заметил, я пил только сок и энергетики.   
Криденс пожал плечами. Грейвз прикоснулся к его щеке, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
\- Доверься мне, - серьезно сказал он. – Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось… и тебе наверняка понравится.   
Он усмехнулся, сразу помолодев от этой мальчишеской улыбки.  
\- Не опасней, чем кататься на мне, - негромко сообщил он и поцеловал Криденса в кончик носа.

Криденс намертво вцепился в его бока, но потом, убедившись, что они не падают, и не летят вверх тормашками, постепенно расслабился и даже запрокинул голову, подняв стекло шлема и подставив лицо ночному холодному воздуху. Грейвз выбрал самую долгую дорогу, через пустые ночные трассы, залитые светом уличных фонарей – наверное, он тоже наслаждался их поездкой, как и Криденс.  
Криденс прижался к его спине, сцепил ладони на животе и в какой-то момент заорал от бешеного восторга, от свободы и скорости, и бьющего в лицо ветра, и услышал, как хохочет Грейвз. 

Криденс думал, что его отпустило, после такой-то поездки, но тоскливая мыслишка все-таки крутилась на подкорке, не исчезала бесследно, и ухватить ее за хвост Криденс не мог. Он промучился до ночи и только перед сном, пока Грейвз мылся в душе, Криденс понял, что его терзает. И осознал, что это придется проговорить, иначе оно так и будет травить изнутри, подсознательно, даже если забудется. 

\- Что я делаю не так? – спросил он вслух, озлобленно сунув зубную щетку в стаканчик. – Вот как мне быть такими, как они?  
\- Как кто? – удивленно спросил Грейвз, высунув мокрую голову из кабинки.   
\- Ну как эти… как твои модели, - ответил Криденс. – Я хочу быть такими, как они!  
Грейвз хмыкнул и несколько секунд молчал.  
\- Тебе не надо быть как они, - наконец сказал он. – Вот я же не похож на них?   
\- Нет, не похож, - согласился Криденс. – Но это ты…  
Грейвз выбрался из душа, взял полотенце и принялся утирать плечи.

\- Детка, все это – наносная шелуха, - серьезно сказал он. – Вот это все, яркость и китч… сунь их в душ – и будет то самое серое стадо, со своими страхами и проблемами… разве что в татухах.  
Криденс повернулся к нему и задумчиво прислушивался.   
\- Индивидуальность - это то, что идет изнутри, - с уверенностью сказал Грейвз. – У меня, к примеру, это стиль, но я его годами формировал и шлифовал, понимаешь? А у тебя… потенциал и огромная красота, и внутренняя, и внешняя…  
Криденс громко фыркнул.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты ее не видишь, - спокойно проговорил Грейвз. – Наверное, ты просто не привык принимать себя, детка. Ты почему-то видишь в отражении кривую картинку, старого Криденса, но его ведь уже давно нет.  
Грейвз повесил полотенце на сушилку, остановился позади Криденса, прижавшись грудью к его спине, и посмотрел в зеркало. 

\- Посмотри внимательно, - предложил он. – Посмотри и ты увидишь то, что вижу я.  
Криденс неохотно взглянул, по привычке завесив лицо волосами. Грейвз терпеливо убрал черные пряди за уши, мимолетно погладив Криденса по щеке.   
Потом потянулся, открыл зеркальный шкафчик и достал тюбик. Снял крышку и выкрутил алую помаду. 

\- А это еще откуда? – изумился Криденс.   
Грейвз усмехнулся совершено по-мальчишески.   
\- Ну, если честно, я стащил ее у Квинни, - сознался он. – Потом я подарил ей купон в бутик косметики, так что если ты меня сдашь, я придумаю для тебя страшную кару!  
\- Но зачем тебе это? – удивленно спросил Криденс.   
\- Для тебя, - сказал Грейвз. – Не знал, как предложить, но раз уже разговор зашел… 

Он повернул Криденса лицом к себе и аккуратно, почти не дыша, накрасил ему губы, стараясь сделать это ровно. Криденс смотрел на него с удивлением, но не мешал. Грейвз закрыл помаду и собрал Криденсу волосы на макушке, закрепив резинкой в высокий хвост, открыв лицо. И только тогда повернул обратно к зеркалу.  
Криденс ощущал себя немного в трансе, завороженный действиями Грейвза. Он послушно смотрел на себя, непривычного и необычного, с открытым лицом и яркими губами, и вдруг вспомнил, где он видел что-то подобное – у Грейвза было несколько набросков в графике, с ярким цветным акцентом на рот.

\- Посмотри на себя внимательно, - попросил Грейвз, уткнувшись губами Криденсу за ухо, почти в горло. – Вот это я вижу в тебе… и это видят многие. Потому и говорят гадости, завидуя, потому что бессильны достичь подобного даже с блестками и мишурой.   
Криденс моргнул, всматриваясь в свое почти незнакомое отражение.  
\- Многие слепы, - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. – И я был. Я чуть не продолбал тебя, мой мальчик.  
Он поцеловал Криденса в плечо и промурлыкал низко и хрипло:  
\- Мой красивый чувственный мальчик… недолюбленный, жадный до ласки… но я докажу тебе, как все неправы!

Он погладил Криденса по загривку и властно надавил, заставляя нагнуться. Криденс, зачарованный тембром его голоса, послушно наклонился и прогнулся. Грейвз целовал его спину и плечи, потянул за волосы, заставив прижаться щекой к зеркалу. Подхватил за бедра, приподнимая и направляя, и выдохнул одновременно со вскрикнувшим Криденсом. 

Шлепки кожи по коже раздавались в тесной ванной особенно звонко. Криденс всхлипывал, вцепившись в раковину, у него разъезжались колени, он метался между холодной раковиной и горячим Грейвзом, и не мог даже прикоснуться к себе, боясь отпустить раковину, чтобы не разбить головой стекло. 

Грейвз потянул его на себя, принялся вталкиваться жестко и быстро, со шлепками. Поймал, когда Криденс встал на цыпочки, неосознанно пытаясь освободиться, и с силой дернул к себе, раз и другой, крепко взялся за его член и провел вверх-вниз несколько раз. Криденс заскулил, кусая губу, рот наполнился непривычным вкусом помады. Она размазалась и по зеркалу, пока Криденса мотало туда-сюда, на щеке остался липкий отпечаток.   
Грейвз под конец схватил его за волосы, выгибая к себе, его ладонь на члене стала требовательной, выдаивала оргазм. Криденс простонал что-то невнятное, сам не понимая, что и зачем говорит. Он так сильно вздрогнул, забрызгивая раковину спермой, что, в самом деле, чуть не разбил зеркало лбом. Грейвз вовремя оттащил его подальше, прижал к себе и поцеловал за ухом. 

\- Теперь ты меня понимаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил Грейвз, придерживая его поперек живота. – Теперь ты веришь мне, что ты красивый?  
Он поднял голову Криденса за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя в отражении зеркала, измазанного помадой. Криденс взглянул и обомлел – он никогда в жизни так не выглядел. Это был кто-то другой, кто-то очень красивый, томный, с блестящими глазами и припухшими губами. Это был он сам… оттраханный, сияющий, влюбленный и любимый.   
\- Видишь свою красоту? – почти шепотом спросил Грейвз.  
\- Да, теперь вижу, - ответил ошеломленный Криденс, который не мог отвести взгляда от своего отражения.   
\- Вот и прекрасно, - усмехнулся Грейвз.   
Криденс покрутил головой, разглядывая себя с разных ракурсов, словно увидел впервые.

Грейвз взял полотенце, повернул Криденса к себе и осторожно стер со щеки остатки помады.  
\- А если у меня есть какие-нибудь… желания, - спросил Криденс, опустив взгляд. – Мы их когда-нибудь исполним?  
\- Конечно, - спокойно ответил Грейвз, стирая с его припухшего рта помаду. – Исполним все твои фантазии. А чего ты хочешь, сладкий?  
Криденс помялся несколько секунд, смущенно улыбаясь, и наконец-то решился:  
\- Перси, наденешь сутану?


	11. Chapter 11

Криденс спал, обняв подушку. Грейвз боялся, что ему будут сниться кошмары после пережитого, но Криденс спал спокойно, мерно дышал, время от времени сонно вздыхая. Грейвз уснуть не мог, ему было муторно. Когда он татуировал себя – он знал, на что шел, он был готов к боли и не боялся ее. Но причинять боль тому, кто так дорог… Грейвз тихонько выбрался из постели, нашел в полумраке сигареты и остановился у окна. Босые ноги тут же замерзли, холод пополз вверх, по обнаженному телу, но Грейвз курил и терпел.

Чертов цветок под ухом, чертова алая роза, скрывающая шрам на шее, далась Криденсу тяжелей всего. Криденс легко перенес, когда Грейвз набивал ему крест и розарий на плече. И рукав из роз тоже быстро зажил, с ним не возникло никаких проблем. Грейвз больше всего опасался за татуху на спине – она была большая и сложная, он один только контур забивал в несколько приемов. Но он знал, что место под ухом довольно болезненное, и сначала не хотел ничего делать там, но Криденс настоял – он люто ненавидел все свои шрамы, и не хотел оставлять ни одного напоминания, а так случилось, что один длинный шрам со спины захлестнулся до самого уха.

Это была невыносимая пытка для обоих: сначала Криденс с трудом, но терпел, тяжело дышал и кусал губы, но потом начал плакать, не в силах удержаться. Судорожно схватил Грейвза за руку, к счастью, не за рабочую, в которой тот держал машинку. У Грейвза сердце разрывалось от жалости, но останавливаться было поздно.  
Криденс начал всхлипывать, слезы закапали с кончика носа, и когда Грейвз это увидел, у него даже руки затряслись. Он подвинулся ближе и уложил голову Криденса себе на колени. Криденс тут же вцепился ему в пояс до побелевших пальцев, и тихонько заскулил.

\- Ш-ш, потерпи, сладкий, - сказал Грейвз, стараясь говорить спокойно и не показывать, насколько ему самому тяжело. – Ты у меня молодец, ты мой сильный мальчик, терпишь на таких сложных местах… ты у меня умница, и ребра вытерпел, и позвоночник, осталось маленькое ушко… скоро все закончится, мой хороший.  
Криденс жадно слушал его голос, так что Грейвз продолжил говорить, стараясь хоть как-то облегчить его страдания.  
\- Это будет очень красивый цветок, - пообещал он. – Самая красивая розочка. Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, сладкий, но оно того стоит… а плакать не стыдно, у меня, знаешь ли, и шкафы в два с хуем ярда рыдают как девчонки, хотя делают маленькую татуху на пузе, где не больно вообще…  
Он подумал и поправился:  
\- А девчонки как раз почти не рыдают… не знаю, как они только терпят, я их иногда сам боюсь!  
Криденс фыркнул сквозь слезы.

Грейвз докурил и потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Криденс спал спокойно, а вот насчет себя Грейвз не был уверен. Он пережил боль и страх Криденса, как свои собственные, и боялся, что кошмары навестят его.  
Грейвз вернулся к постели, но укладываться не стал, а сел на край, обняв подушку, и принялся рассматривать Криденса. Тот, как обычно, свернулся клубком, но выполз из-под одеяла. Грейвз видел его плечо и руку, усыпанные большими алыми розами в зелени, и бок, на котором пока что были только контуры и отдельные цветы, которые Грейвз уже залил краской.

На худой спине выступала цепочка позвонков, торчали лопатки, но сами шрамы уже были почти не видны, Грейвз не зря мучился с эскизом, подгоняя его под истерзанную спину Криденса. Поверх безобразной сетки шрамов пророс цветущий, полный жизни куст диких роз, раскинув ветви и пересекаясь с веткой сакуры, выпустившей нежные бутоны. На одной из веток сидел маленький серый соловей, с другой свисал еще один розарий, дублируя тот, что обвивал крест на плече. Большую часть татухи Грейвз еще не забил, но некоторые бутоны уже были в цвете, да и самые крупные розы он закончил.

Грейвз заботливо прикрыл Криденса, подоткнув ему одеяло, и вдруг осознал, как же сильно он любит мальчишку. Совсем не так, как влюблялся в молодости – бешено, с нездоровыми страстями, с напрочь сорванной крышей и болезненным безумием. Просто… Криденс спал рядом. С ним было хорошо. Он заботился о Грейвзе, а Грейвзу хотелось заботиться о нем, радовать его и баловать, видеть его улыбку, брать за руку и засыпать, зная, что Криденс, спящий на соседней подушке, всем счастлив и доволен.

Тот, прежний Грейвз, двадцатилетний бунтарь… да даже тридцатилетний циник – он бы себя нынешнего не понял - в чем заключается счастье обзавестись любовником, вдвое моложе себя и с психологическими проблемами? Но сорокалетний Грейвз начал ценить простые радости жизни, на которые раньше и внимания не обращал. Благодаря Криденсу в доме был порядок, Грейвзу не нужно было больше заморачиваться готовкой, у него был регулярный секс, колено не болело, и жизнь ему нравилась намного больше, чем полгода назад, когда у него не было Криденса.

Если что-то Грейвз с возрастом и осознал, так то, что страсть не всегда означает любовь, и далеко не всегда приносит счастье, а любовь порой может нагрянуть нежданно, свалиться на голову в обличии двадцатилетнего смурного мальчика. И это будет спокойная нежная любовь, где главное-то не в сексе, и не в готовке, господи, а в том, что рядом тот, кому хочется делать только хорошо.

Грейвз решил выкурить еще одну сигарету, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, отошел к окну и задумчиво уставился на огромный щит, освещенный уличными фонарями. Со щита неприятно ухмылялся пожилой сенатор штата - Геллерт Гриндевальд. Грейвз даже передернулся – до чего же неприятная усатая рожа! И кто только в здравом уме за него голосовал?

Грейвз тут же вспомнил того бедного городского сумасшедшего, старичка Дамблдора, который вечно терся на углу, как раз под щитом. Старик был надоедливый, но неопасный, хоть, сука, и плевался крайне метко. Он постоянно вещал о конце света, приходе антихриста и ночи, темной и полной ужаса. Была у него надоедливая привычка заглядывать в лица прохожим, и почему-то он выбирал сплошь молодых парней. Один раз даже Криденса напугал, потом Криденс сказал, что дедуля спросил у него, не Геллерт ли он, и попытался всучить слипшуюся лимонную дольку.  
Грейвзу старикашка лимонных долек никогда не предлагал, и вообще пару раз матерно обхамил, чуть ли не бросаясь с кулаками, почему-то сразу проникнувшись враждебностью, но Грейвз все равно расстроился, когда однажды бездыханного старичка нашли на асфальте с разбитой головой… как раз, когда на рекламный щит повесили усатую физиономию сенатора. Никто так и не понял, зачем дедуля полез на этот чертов щит, и главное, как он ухитрился это сделать, в его-то возрасте.

«А ведь я мог закончить так же, - подумал Грейвз, рассматривая сенатора Гриндевальда, сморщившего упитанную физиономию в ухмылке. – Постарел бы и спятил от одиночества и злобы…».  
Он отчетливо представил себя: тощего старика с черными горящими глазами, в лохмотьях, седого и в морщинах. Пугающий, вонючий городской сумасшедший, которого избегают, стараясь даже не пересекаться взглядом, пока он в отчаянии пытается любым способом привлечь к себе внимание.

Грейвз даже передернулся, торопливо затушил недокуренную сигарету и вернулся в постель. Сонное дыхание Криденса его успокоило, Грейвз смотрел на него пару минут, пока от сердца не отлегло, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал в небритую щеку. Погладил короткие волосы, - Грейвз с трудом уговорил Криденса подстричься коротко, открыть наконец-то миру лицо, и даже сам подстриг, - и потерся кончиком носа о висок.

Криденс пошевелился и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Ты чего? – спросил он сонно. – Чего не спишь?  
Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на часах и застонал:  
\- Боже, какая рань! Ты что, еще не ложился?  
\- Криденс, ты ведь в курсе, что я тебя очень люблю? – серьезно спросил Грейвз, осознав, что еще ни разу этого не говорил вслух. И пусть Криденс был сонный и бестолковый, Грейвз чувствовал, что должен сказать ему.  
\- Да-а-а, спи уже, - попросил Криденс, уронил голову обратно на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
И тут же открыл, сел и пощупал Грейвзу лоб.

\- Ты чего? – взволнованно спросил Криденс. – Перси, ты что?  
Грейвз улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его в пухлые и горячие со сна губы.  
\- Со мной все нормально, - сказал он. – Я просто понял, что забыл тебе сказать, что люблю тебя, а это важно.  
Криденс несколько секунд молча смотрел на него. Он был дивно хорош, скуластый, черноглазый, молодой и очень красивый, взъерошенные волосы торчали во все стороны, словно у вороненка.  
\- Ага, - наконец сказал Криденс, упал на подушки и закутался в одеяло.

Грейвз устроился рядом со спокойной душой. Ему сразу стало легко, он вытянулся всем телом, наслаждаясь теплой постелью, сонным дыханием рядом и собственной чистой совестью. На него почти сразу накатила дремота, предвестник крепкого сладкого сна. Грейвз провалился в дрему, все глубже погружаясь в сон.

\- Гре-е-ейвс-с-с, - прошипели ему на ухо.  
Грейвз подскочил и сел, хлопая глазами.  
\- Что? Что такое? – ошеломленно спросил он, пытаясь отвести от лица спутанные волосы.  
Криденс рассмеялся, наслаждаясь его обалдевшим видом, и даже не пытаясь это скрыть.  
\- Я тоже забыл сказать, что люблю тебя, - сказал Криденс. – Спокойной ночи, до свидания.

Он повернулся спиной, поддернув одеяло до ушей и демонстративно сладко засопел. Грейвз выдохнул, выругался и лег позади, обнял Криденса поперек груди и поцеловал в коротко стриженый затылок. Он почти уснул и даже начал видеть какие-то сны, как Криденс громким шепотом спросил:  
\- Грейвзи, милый, ты будильник поставил?  
\- Да-а-а... или нет, - простонал Грейвз. – Я тебя сейчас подушкой задушу! Спи, мое ты фантастическое чудище!  
Но все-таки он сел и потянулся за мобильным, проверил будильник и упал обратно.  
\- Все, дай поспать, - взмолился Грейвз.  
Криденс покровительственно потрепал его по ладони и затих.

Грейвз несколько минут подождал, но Криденс, вроде как унялся и заснул, так что и Грейвз позволил себе обратно соскользнуть в дремоту. В его сонной голове закрутились новые идеи для тату, и сначала Грейвз не понял что это, а потом осознал, что это варианты колец-татуировок. И пожалуй, это была единственная видимая всем татуировка, которую Грейвз был готов на себе носить.


End file.
